


Slytherin Pride

by Skijager12th



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skijager12th/pseuds/Skijager12th
Summary: Daughter of a Dark Wizard hater meets Pure-Blood Prince. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Year 3 Part 1

Castor Kellan crept down the unlit stairs, sticking to the edge so they wouldn’t creak. She pulled her blanket farther around her shoulders and stepped down onto the floor, wincing as her foot made contact with the cold stone. She moved quickly over to a couch by the fire, her usual spot, but stopped short.  
Someone was already down in the common room across the table, sitting in the green light of the lake. Curious, she made her way over to the couch, albeit more slowly this time. She sank down onto the plush green cushion, (everything in their house was green), and the boy looked up at the sound. Elbows resting on his legs, white-blonde hair disheveled compared to its usual state, he looked just as confused as she must have.

“Oh,” he said, rather shocked to see another person. “Um, hello.” He sat back, bringing his arms up to run his fingers through his shocking hair. 

“Hi,” Castor said loudly, glancing guiltily at the stairs, worried she had woken someone. 

“Um,” he hesitated, searching for something to say. “I’m Draco.”

She smiled, amused that he thought she didn’t recognize him. “I know,” she said. “I’m in your year.” He looked at her with a puzzled expression, and she elaborated. “Castor Kellan. You probably don’t know me cause I stick to the back and never talk.” Realization dawned on him and he looked at her with renewed interest.

“Are you Relius Kellan’s daughter?” 

She nodded with a grimace. “Yeah. How’d you know?” 

“My father works with him at the ministry. He told me Kellan had a daughter in my year.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Figures. So, what are you doing down here at this hour?” 

“Transfiguration homework.” He said miserably. “I keep managing to turn my essay into a rabbit.” She tried not to grin, but it was a futile effort. He noticed and asked her what she was doing.

“Couldn’t sleep. I like to come and watch the lights.” She gestured up towards the greenish light from the lake. “On a good night the moon will shine through the trees and make amazing patterns. 

“Never noticed,” Draco said, craning his neck to look at the ceiling. 

“Let me guess,” Castor said, and Draco looked back at her. “Is it the essay on Lapifors?” 

He nodded and she wound around the table, sitting next to him on the couch and pulling his essay toward her. She raised her eyebrows as she saw that he had only written two sentences of what was supposed to be a twelve-inch essay. “You know this is due tomorrow, right?” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “Of course I know it’s due tomorrow. Why else do you think I’m up at one a.m.!?” She raised her hands defensively. 

“I was going to help you, but I guess you don’t need it.” She started to stand up, but he grabbed her sleeve. 

“Wait! I’m sorry! I do need your help. Quite badly actually.” She sat back down with a smug smile, grabbing his textbook and flipping through it. 

“First of all, we should find the actual page about Lapifors, rather than using ‘A Guide to Orchideous: Conjuring Flowers in Five Seconds’.” 

An hour and a half later, they still sat in the same positions, but now there was a fifteen-inch Transfiguration essay on the table between them. Castor yawned and rubbed her eye with one hand, standing up and padding over to the girl's dormitory stairs. “Well, good luck with tomorrow. I’m going to bed.” Before Draco even had a chance to speak, she was halfway up the stairs. He rolled up his essay and shoved it into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and heading to the opposite stairs. Both were out before you could say ‘rabbit’. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor swung her legs over the Slytherin table bench, grabbing a box of cereal and popping the top open. “Can I join you?” A familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Draco standing awkwardly next to her. 

“I guess,” she said suspiciously, a little confused as to why he would want to sit by her.  


“I just realized I never thanked you for helping me last night.” He said quietly, looking at a particularly interesting knot in the table. She smiled pleasantly. 

“It was nothi-“ she was cut off as a stray orange from the Ravenclaw table soared towards her. Her arm shot up and she grabbed the fruit, fingernails biting into the peel. Draco looked at her astonished. 

“Wow,” he said with awe in his voice. “You have really fast reflexes. Play quidditch at all?” 

“Not really,” Castor said surprised. “There were never enough people to play at home, and once I got here I just didn’t think about it.” 

“You should try out for the team, I’m sure you would make it as a Chaser,” Draco said lightly. 

“Really? I’ve never considered it. Maybe I will.” 

“Hey,” Draco said suddenly. “I have a deal for you.” Castor looked at him confused and he continued. “I could help you learn quidditch and get on the team, and you continue to help me with Transfiguration.” 

Castor looked at him with interest. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Draco said smiling. “I’m good at flying and bad at Transfiguration, you’re good at Transfiguration and have never played quidditch. It makes sense.” 

Castor smiled, holding out her hand, and Draco shook it. “Deal,” she said.  
They turned back to their respective breakfasts, Castor reaching for a bottle of Pumpkin Juice, Draco a piece of toast. Popping off the lid, she started pouring the juice into her cereal and felt Draco staring at her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, horrified. 

“Eating cereal,” she said innocently, and he made a disgusted face. 

“With Pumpkin Juice?” 

“Yeah,” She said earnestly. “It’s actually really good, you should try it.” He shook his head and muttered something to himself, going back to his toast.  


“So,” he said after a few bites. “Do you have a broom?” 

“Not here,” Castor said, “but I could have my father send me one from home.” 

“Good. You won’t have to use one of the school ones. What kind is it?” 

“Nimbus 2000,” she said, and Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Wow. That’s a pretty good broom for not playing quidditch.” 

“Yeah,” Castor said derisively. “I’m not even sure why we have it. Probably just my ‘Perfect Prefect Pureblood’ git of a father.” Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye, realizing she was much more interesting than he had thought. 

“So do you want to start after classes today?” 

“Sure”, Castor said, reverting back to her eating. She set down her spoon, looked at her watch, and startled. “We need to leave. Class’ll be starting soon.” They left their breakfasts and headed toward the giant Great Hall doors in comfortable silence, both satisfied with what they had gained that morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked through the door to their first class, which happened to be Transfiguration. Castor slid into a desk at the very back of the class, pulling Draco into the seat next to her. “Your instruction starts now,” Castor whispered as Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom. 

They spent the class listening to and reading about the theory of Lapifors, before turning in their essays and splitting into pairs to practice. Castor and Draco found a vacated corner of the room and pulled out their wands, carefully going over the incantation and wand movement. Castor attempted it first, pointing her wand at the book in front of her and saying the spell. It worked on the first try, sprouting a small black bunny where the book had previously been. Draco tried it many times before managing to get a brown hare, even if it did still have the title and author of the book on it.

“You going to Hogsmeade?” Draco asked, concentrating on holding his wand steady. 

“Nah,” Castor said, sitting on the ground and playing with the bunny. “My father was too busy to sign it over the summer, and I haven’t owled him yet to ask.” 

Draco’s face fell, but he quickly fixed on a neutral expression before Castor noticed. “You might be able to get him to sign it before Saturday,” he said, but his voice said he knew it was a futile attempt. 

“There’s no way an owl could get there and back before the trip,” Castor said, transforming the bunny back into her Transfiguration textbook. 

“Oh, well,” Draco said, trying to catch his hare so he could Reparifarge it. 

“I could get you something if you want,” he said with a casual voice, and she perked up. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” He said, surprised she was interested. “It’s just me, Blaise and Lia. It’s not like we’re doing anything important.” 

“That would be great! Thanks,” she said, and Draco smiled, finally catching his hare and transforming it back into a book.  
They spent the rest of the class having McGonagall critique their far from perfect technique, most of the class not managing to have done anything at all. Castor zoned out after her turn, looking around the classroom to find who Draco had said he was going to Hogsmeade with that weekend. She spotted Blaise Zabini, a tall, black-haired Slytherin sitting near the back across the room. She figured Lia must be Liadan Dolohov, and her eyes darted around, trying to figure out which girl she was. Given that she had been in Slytherin for two years already, she really knew very few people. After ruling out all the Slytherin girls she recognized, she picked one of two left that seemed most likely. She was a very pretty, black-haired girl sitting in the back left corner near Blaise. After a few more boring minutes that Castor used to remember what she knew about Blaise and Lia, the class was dismissed and she stood up gratefully. 

Draco grabbed his books and followed her out of the room, and they started to make their way up to Divination. “This is actually helping me a lot,” he said, and she shot him a confused glance, gesturing to explain. “Transfiguration,” he continued, turning into a corridor and starting the long climb to the tower. “I think that’s the first time I’ve managed it in the first class.” 

Castor smiled, grabbing the railing and pulling herself up a few steps. “Let’s hope you’re as good at teaching Quidditch,” she said with fake concern.  
“Teaching Quidditch?” said a girl's voice from behind, and Castor turned to see the girl she thought was Liadan. “Oh Draco,” she said hopelessly, catching up to them on the stairs and throwing an arm around Castor's shoulder. “Have you dragged another person into your flying schemes?” 

“She volunteered for it,” he said, shoving Lia and causing her and Castor to bump into the wall. 

“So far,” Lia said with a smile, grabbing Draco and Castor’s arms to steady herself. 

“Don’t worry,” Blaise Zabini said to Castor, coming up the stairs behind them. “After you play it once you’ll be addicted.” Castor smiled, wondering at how once Draco decided they were friends, the other two just accepted her into their group. The two introduced themselves, and they made their way up to the Divination tower and through the classes of the day, Castor finally feeling like, for the first time since she got there, she had friends at Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After classes had ended for the day, Draco grabbed Castor’s arm and dragged her down to the quidditch pitch, Blaise and Liadan following a few feet behind. He went into the changing tent and emerged holding two broomsticks. His own, a Nimbus 2001, and a school one, a Cleansweep. He handed her the Cleansweep and they headed to the field, grabbing an extra quaffle on the way. After a moment Blaise joined them on the pitch holding his own broom and trying not to smile.

“I assume you know how to fly?” Draco asked, swinging his leg over the broom and holding the quaffle under one arm. Castor rolled her eyes and straddled her own broom, kicking off until she was high above the ground. 

“Coming pretty boy?” She asked, swerving out of the way as he shot upward. 

“Bet you won’t be so smug in a second,” he said, smiling evilly. Castor made to ask him something, but just then a whistling sound came from behind, and she ducked to see a bludger coming back around for another attack.  
“What the heck!” Castor shouted as a second bludger came out of nowhere. 

“Don’t just sit there, try and score!” Draco yelled, passing her the quaffle and speeding off to one of the end goals. She gripped the ball hard, weaving around the bludgers Blaise was hitting at her as she followed him to the goalposts. The first few times he blocked her attempts, but after she got a feel for it Castor was making almost every goal. Liadan sat in the Slytherin section of the stands, shouting encouragement and trying, unsuccessfully, to conjure a heating spell.

After about two hours of various exercises, most of them unconventional, Draco held the quaffle and gestured for Castor to join him on the ground. Her feet thumped down hard, legs and arms exhausted from holding onto the broom, Blaise trying to manhandle the bludgers into the chest. Draco landed much more gracefully, a wide smile on his face as he jogged over to her. “I told you,” he said when he caught up to her. “You’re a natural. I’d be surprised if we didn’t win the cup with you on the team.” 

“I’m not on the team yet,” she said, but she couldn’t help smiling at his high praise.

They dropped off the brooms in the changing rooms and the four walked towards the castle as the sun started to set, nothing dampening their good moods. They got up to the castle and hurried to reach their common room before curfew, narrowly dodging Peeves on their way to the dungeons. Once inside they threw themselves onto the couches, three exhausted from the practice, one shivering from the cold. Castor groaned loudly and flopped onto her stomach, gazing across at where Draco was unlacing and pulling off his boots. 

“Homework,” she grumbled, and he fell back against the couch miserably, dangling his arm over the floor and searching non committedly for his bag. 

“Do we have to?” he whined, feeling his fingers graze the bag and pulling it up by the side. 

“Unless you want to fail Potions we should probably finish that essay,” Liadan said, sitting up and moving over to the table. Once they had all finished their homework they trudged off to their separate dormitories, joking about the Gryffindors incompetence and the uselessness of Divination.

Castor lay awake in bed for a while afterward, going through what she knew about Blaise Zabini and Liadan Dolohov. Blaise had a very rich mother, whose husbands just seemed to keep dying, leaving her all their money. Really the only thing she knew about Liadan was that her father was a Death Eater who had been in Azkaban for thirteen years. Probably not the kind of people my father wants me to associate with, she thought, smirking. A boy whose mother kept killing her husbands, the daughter of a known Death Eater, and the son of a man who was probably also a Death Eater. Well, screw him, she thought, turning on her side and closing her eyes. I like my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor nibbled at a piece of toast as Lia tried to engage her in conversation. She had no appetite, and no particular interest to discuss the latest hair fashions. “Honestly,” Lia said exasperatedly. “How are you going to get any boy to notice you if you don’t care about your appearance.” Castor choked on the small morsel she had been able to consume and grabbed her glass to take a drink of water.

“What makes you think I want boys to notice me,” She asked after a moment, looking askance at Lia. “And it’s the personality that matters anyway, not appearance.” Lia rolled her eyes, comfortably taking a large bite of toast. 

“All girls want boys to notice them, you just haven’t realized yet. And,” she said as Castor opened her mouth, “I agree that it’s your personality that matters. But a boy won’t get a chance to find out what your personality is like unless he notices you first.” Their conversation had gradually diminished into a whisper, and Castor looked up to see Draco and Blaise gazing at them suspiciously. 

“Whatcha talking about?” Blaise asked, and Castor started rolling her eyes, only to look over and see Lia blushing. 

“Nothing important,” she said, covering for her friend no matter how trivial a matter she thought it was. She waited until the boys had left before turning to her friend gleefully. “Blaise?! You and Blaise?!” 

Lia turned red and glared at Castor, viciously ripping off some buttered toast. “Castor Kellan, I swear, if you breathe a word of this to anyone-“ She whispered venomously, but Castor cut her off with a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry Lia, I would never tell anyone. Promise,” she added as her friend looked at her suspiciously. “Hey,” She said when Lia still stared at her. “As a token of my trust and goodwill, I will let you make me over tomorrow morning. Just to make the boys notice me.” 

Lia continued to look at her suspiciously, but this time with a conniving hint in her eyes. “Really?” 

“Sure,” Castor said, starting to regret the rash promise already. “Just don’t do anything too outlandish,” she added a little desperately.

Lia grinned evilly as they left their breakfasts and headed down to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. “And look,” Lia said cheerfully. “Now I’ve distracted you from your impending task.” Castor groaned and ran her hands through her tawny hair, ripping out the knots that formed from lack of brushing. “I’ll do something with that too,” Lia said as they entered the pitch, Lia turning to join the other Slytherins in the stands, Castor turning to join the boys at tryouts. 

There was a large group gathered there that morning, and she wound through it until she found Draco and Blaise, both holding their brooms and looking bored. “Hey,” Draco said as Marcus Flint, the captain, gave a short speech, smiling at her nervousness. She smiled back wolfishly, gripping her own broom hard. This was the first test of her Quidditch career. Fail, and she might never be able to get on the team. Win, and she would have to practice hard to live up to the standard. After Marcus finished, she moved over to stand with the other would-be chasers. 

A golden-haired fifth-year boy smiled at her and she smiled back, trying to seem less nervous than she was. “You’re Kellan right?” He asked, and she nodded. “I’m Lysander Hale, but everyone calls me Sander. I’ve seen you practicing,” he said, laughing when she looked up alarmed. “Don’t be worried. You’re pretty good, especially for a third year. I wouldn’t be surprised if you took the third spot.” She looked at him confused, and he elaborated. “Third chaser. Marcus, me, and someone else. And I’m not conceited,” he said as she raised an eyebrow. “I’m honestly the best besides Marcus. You’ll see.” He smiled and shrugged and she couldn’t help smiling back. For everyone’s bad opinions of Slytherins, they really were quite nice. Well, at least to each other.

The beaters went first, and she wasn’t surprised to see Blaise make the team. The other beater was a brown-haired sixth year named Jack Halley, who she had seen, but never talked to. The keepers went next, but she didn’t pay much attention, since no one she knew was auditioning. She only looked at the end when she saw who was picked, a tall seventh year named Alexi Mandrel. 

Then came the chasers. Castor tried to breathe deeply, but it didn’t work very well, and she ended up sort of hyperventilating. Sander placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him out of the side of her eye. He smiled reassuringly and she nodded, trying to get a grip on herself. Marcus started by having them all fly around the pitch to see who was fastest, and she came in third after Sander and some fifth year. Then they were called up one at a time and tried to score against Alexi, bludgers racing around their heads. Sander got all seven goals in, and she whistled. He really was the best after Marcus. When it was her turn she kicked off, and Marcus passed her the Quaffle, nodding slightly. She managed to get in six of seven goals, coming in just before the fast fifth year and landed back on the field feeling pretty good about her chances. 

Marcus announced the chasers after talking to the beaters and keeper: Himself, Lysander, and herself. She notably relaxed and smiled at Sander as she went to join the other teammates. Blaise embraced her as she came up to them, and she smiled, relieved that the ordeal was over. Draco easily made the Seeker position, and Lia hurried down to the pitch to congratulate her friends, hugging Castor with a huge smile. “I knew you’d make it!”

“What about us?” Draco asked puppy-eyed, and she scowled at him. 

“You’re too full of yourself not to.” They started to walk off the pitch laughing, but Castor was stopped by the fifth year boy she had stolen the Chaser position from. 

“Just wanted to say good job,” he said greasily, smoothing down his blondish hair. “I know you made the team and I didn’t, but if you ever needed pointers, I could help.” He smiled as if trying to charm her, and Castor had to refrain from kneeing him in the gut. 

“I’m good thanks,” she said, smiling falsely, but he didn’t take the hint. 

“Well, if you ever change her mind.” He left the pitch, still smiling predatorily at her, and she shuddered. 

“Creep,” she muttered, running to join her friends on the way back to the castle.  


“What kept you?” Draco asked as she slowed to a walk. 

“Some creepy fifth year asking if I needed help. Weird considering I made the team and he didn’t. That’s him actually,” she said, pointing to the retreating form of the greasy Chaser wanna be. 

“That’s Sean Traten,” Lia said, looking after him. “Everyone says he’s kind of a creep.” 

“Yeah well,” Castor said avidly. “They’re not wrong.” Draco frowned after the boy, wondering whether he would try and approach his friend again. And how he himself would handle it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Castor woke to Lia practically dragging her off the bed. She groaned and tried to push her off, but for such a thin girl, Lia was incredibly strong. “Get up Cas! Remember? You promised I could make you noticeable today.” Castor groaned again and got out of the bed by herself glancing over at her bedside clock. 

“5 am!” She started to yell, but Lia shushed her. 

“You’ll wake everyone up.” 

“Why do we have to get up at five?” She whispered harshly, pulling her blanket over her to try and retain some precious heat. 

“Beauty takes time,” Lia whispered back, grabbing Castor’s arm and pulling her toward the bathroom. “And time is money, so come on.”

She sat Castor down in front of the mirror and studied her until Castor felt slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly she picked up Castor's thick hair and spoke. “Let’s start with this. I don’t want to change it too much because it’s a really pretty color...hmm. I wish we had some hair dye. Maybe add some green tips.” Castor smiled, glad she was finally able to do something. 

“I can help with that,” she said, dark green creeping up her tawny waves. Lia gasped, running her fingers through the rapidly changing hair. 

“Are you a metamorphmagus?” She asked excitedly, and Castor nodded, smiling. “Well, that certainly made things easier.” 

After brushing the hair, Lia pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, wrapping the locks around the wood. After a minute she let go to reveal a perfect curl. She repeated the process until all the hair was curled, framing Castor's pale face. “Now for makeup!” Lia said, and Castor jumped. 

“Makeup? I never said-" 

''Oh yes you did,” Lia cut in, unzipping a bag on the counter. “We’re not gonna do anything too extreme. I wanna go for simple but striking.” 

Castor slumped, resigned to her fate, and Lia pulled out two black tubes and an eyeshadow palette. She told Castor to close her eyes and she did, feeling a cold tip on her eyelid and trying not to flinch. After a second she felt something brushing against her eyelid and after that stopped Lia said she could open her eyes. “Don’t look in the mirror yet!” Lia said, blocking Castor's eyes from the wall. She turned her around and pulled the cap off the second tube, revealing a deep red lipstick. 

“That looks kinda extreme,” Castor said shakily, not used to wearing any makeup at all. 

“It’s fine,” Lia said, tilting Castor's chin and starting to apply the red. “I wear it every day,” she said, and Castor muttered under her breath, “Yeah but you’re you.” 

Lia clicked the cap back on and pushed it into the bag, pulling Castor up and into the dormitory. “Get out your clothes,” she said, plopping onto her bed as she waited for Castor. She pulled out her normal school uniform of diamond-patterned green skirt, button-up shirt, and Slytherin robes. She pulled on her clothes while Lia waited and then turned around. 

“Ya done yet?” She asked, sighing when Lia bounced up and moved over to her. 

She pulled Castor's scarf out of her trunk and arranged it artfully around her neck as Castor raised her eyebrows. “Are we even going outside today?” She asked and Lia shrugged. 

“It’s fashion,” she said, stepping back to admire her work. “It doesn’t have to be practical. Besides,” she said, pulling Castor's skirt up farther than she thought the dress code allowed. “You’ll be outside to practice Quidditch.” 

Castor smiled at the thought of her first Quidditch practice, but it faded as she said, “I’m not sure I want to play Quidditch with this skirt. You know how Marcus is.” Lia smiled and pulled a pair of black and green pumps out of her own trunk. 

“Put these on,” she said, tugging on her own sparkling shoes.  


“Is this even allowed?” Castor asked as she zipped up the short heels. 

“Everyone does it, and no one has told me off yet,” Lia said frowning. 

“Probably too busy admiring your legs,” Castor joked, standing up and eyeing Lia questioningly. 

“I think you're done,” Lia said, turning Castor to face the full-length mirror. Castor gasped at her reflection. Dark green eyeliner and eyeshadow brought out her bright green eyes, and her lips looked fuller with a dark blood red on them. It was like a whole different person staring out at her. A beautiful, vivacious, unafraid Slytherin girl looked out at her, and she tried out a flirtatious smile.

“Draco’s going down,” Lia said with a wolfish smile, and Castor rolled her eyes at her in the mirror. 

“I told you,” she said, grabbing her book bag. “I don't like like Draco. We’re just friends.” 

Lia shrugged and turned to grab her own bag, saying, “let’s leave before Pansy wakes from her ugly sleep. I want her first look at you to be of jealous surprise.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What?” Draco asked as Blaise trailed off in the middle of a sentence. He followed his friend's gaze to the entrance of the Great Hall, where two Slytherin girls were walking in. “Is that...” 

“Castor?” Draco said in astonishment as their two friends approached the table. 

“Hey boys,” Castor said, trying to imitate her more flirtatious friend as she slid her exposed legs over the bench. 

“Wow,” Draco said, eyes roaming her face and taking in all the changes. “You look different. In a good way.” She smiled at him, flipping her hair over one shoulder and grabbing a croissant. Lia squeezed into the space between Blaise and Draco, looping an arm around the former and crossing her legs beneath her short green skirt.  
“Is your hair green?” Draco asked, unable to take his eyes off his suddenly striking friend. 

“You tell me,” she said, changing a lock near the front to a bright teal blue. 

“Castor’s a metamorphmagus,” Lia said pompously as Draco and Blaise both gasped. 

“No way!” Blaise said, subtly scooting closer to Lia. “I’ve always wanted to be one,” said Draco, reaching around Castor to feel the forest green hair. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his hand brushed her shoulder and glared at the table, not wanting to admit anything to Lia.  


“Well,” Draco said, dropping her hair and instead laying his arm around her back. “I see this as a definite improvement.” 

“Was I not good enough before?” Castor pouted, trying to shift closer to Draco without him noticing. 

“Of course not!” He said hurriedly, looking at her in alarm. “This is just better.” She smiled at him and took a bite of croissant, taking care not to get lipstick on the food. “How’d Lia manage to rope you into this?” He asked, taking a bite of bacon and looking at the two girls confused. 

“It’s part of my oath not to spill her secret,” Castor said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows at a still confused Draco.

“What secret?” He asked, looking over at Lia. Castor raised one eyebrow and looked at him incredulously. 

“If it’s a secret then I’m not gonna tell you!” 

“But we’re your friends,” Blaise said pleadingly, and Lia looked at him without remorse. 

“Girls only,” she said. 

“So you gonna tell her?” Draco asked, gesturing at Pansy Parkinson, who was standing in the great hall and staring daggers at Castor. Castor feigned vomiting and shook her head with disgust. 

“You go too far”, she said, pulling Draco up as she stood, and turning to Lia. “Come my fellow warrior maiden. We must away to battle.” She and Lia walked out the door and to ‘battle’, dragging two very lucky soldiers behind them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor took a deep breath, wiping her sweaty palm on emerald green Quidditch robes. She ran her hand down her broom, feeling the comforting knots in the wood and trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. “Relax,” Draco said with an amused glance, and she glared over at him. He was completely at ease, leaning against his broom with an air of casualness. “You’ll be fine,” he said more seriously, grabbing her hand so she would stop fidgeting so much. She shook him off irritably, tapping her foot nervously instead.  
“Of course you’re fine. You’ve been playing Quidditch your whole life. This is my first match ever!” He smirked, following Flint and Blaise out of the tent and towards the pitch. 

“Well yes,” he said smugly, and she hurriedly followed him out. “I am rather a natural. But you wouldn’t have made it on the team if you weren’t one too.” 

“You’re probably the best Chaser on the team,” Blaise added quietly, and she flushed at the praise. 

“Thanks,” she said and Draco’s familiar smirk was back. They stood on the grass while Madam Hooch announced, then kicked off into the perfect blue sky, robes trailing behind them like green fire. Castor fell into place beside the two other chasers, Blaise slightly behind and above them, Draco rising high into the air, already searching for the small gold ball that could win the game.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle after what seemed like an eternity and the players rocketed into motion, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers taking possession of the Quaffle. The rest of the match passed in a blur of dodging bludgers and throwing the Quaffle, Castor actually managing to score Slytherin a few goals. Not until the end did anything unusual occur, besides fouls, which always happen in Slytherin games. Draco had finally spotted the snitch and both Seekers were racing headlong at it, barreling toward the ground at top speed.  


The Ravenclaw Seeker was so intent on the snitch that he failed to notice the bludger heading toward him, despite his team's warnings. It crashed into the end of his broom, not causing severe harm, but effectively grounding him and probably leaving some bruising. Draco was left open to catch the snitch and his fingers closed around it triumphantly, Madam Hooch blowing the whistle to end the game, Slytherins cheering raucously. Castor flew towards him, grinning with the rest of the team, but immediately realized something was wrong. 

His face seemed stuck and he suddenly went limp, falling some fifteen feet off his broom to the ground. Castor flew almost straight down, tumbling off her broom and sprinting to where her friend lay. She knelt over his pale face, trying in vain to awaken him. Professor Snape joined her next to his body and, feeling someone pulling her away she resisted, but the boy was much stronger than her, and her efforts led to nothing. He practically manhandled her off the pitch and over to Professor McGonagall, who looked at her worriedly.

“Is she alright?” She said, looking Castor up and down to see if she were injured, but Castor heard her as if through a tunnel, her mind still on the pale-haired boy she should be with, not here with these people. 

“Just shock, I think,” the person holding her said, a lilting voice who at that moment she hated more than anyone. 

“Why don’t you take her up to the infirmary all the same,” McGonagall said, already shifting her focus to keeping the crowd restrained.

Castor struggled to get out of her captor's grip, but he was much too strong, even for her Quidditch hardened muscles. He pinned her arms to her side and picked her up, carrying her over near the front doors, but far enough that no one would notice them. He set her down but still wouldn’t let go, arms like steel bands encircling her body.  
“Castor,” He said gently, but she still wouldn’t stop fighting him. “Cas!” He finally shouted, and she was shocked into submission, abandoning her futile attempts at escape. “If I let you go, will you promise not to run straight back down there?” She nodded hesitantly, and he loosened his grip enough for her to slip out and turn to face him, but held on enough that if she tried to run he could stop her. 

“Jax?” She said, completely shocked out of her plans to escape. Before her stood her brother Jaxus, with his memorable strawberry hair and deep green eyes. 

“Good to see you too sis,” he joked, hair lightening along with his mood. 

“What-“ She spluttered, trying to recall seeing him at the recent game. 

“I was down here with Lucius Malfoy on ministry business and thought I’d watch your first game. Of course,” he said, smile dropping and hair darkening to a golden red rather like hers. “It didn’t go quite as expected.” He stumbled as she threw her arms around him, tears leaking from her eyes both at seeing him again and the experience she had just endured. 

“Hey,” He said calmly, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. Your friend will be fine.” She released him instantly, and he regretted ever having mentioned Draco. 

“I’ve got to see him,” she said breathlessly, turning to go towards the hospital wing. “Do you think they’ve brought him here yet?” He started to speak but sighed as he saw she was already at the door of the infirmary. He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her shoulder so she wouldn’t burst in too quickly. She pushed open the door and skidded down the aisle, completely ignoring him, Madam Pomfrey hurriedly appearing to halt her. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked alarmed, blocking Castor's way so she couldn’t advance farther. 

“Is...” she started, looking around Madam Pomfrey to see a green-clad pale figure laying on a bed behind her. “Is he dead?” She started, alarmed, continuing without waiting for an answer. “Is he okay? Can I talk to him? Is he awake?” 

“Calm down miss Kellan,” she said sternly. “Your friend will be fine. You, however, do not appear that way. Perhaps you should take a sedative and stay here tonight.” Castor tried to protest, saying that she was fine and there was no reason for her to take anything, but her brother cut in quietly.

“You're quite right,” Jaxus said with a knowing smile, “Draco’s the hurt one, not you. But he’s already here.” She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it tightly, turning back to Madam Pomfrey. 

“On second thought, maybe I am in shock.” Madam Pomfrey pinched her lips and pointed her to the bed next to Draco, walking away to get a solution. She hurried to his side, looking in his face for any remains of what had happened, but he looked completely relaxed. 

She pushed herself up off the side of the bed with a sigh of relief, but it morphed into a cry of pain. “I’ll get something for that too,” Madam Pomfrey said, walking briskly over to where she had sunk onto the bed assigned to her. She handed her a tall glass full of milky white liquid, and Castor downed it in one gulp, shuddering at the taste. She lay down on the bed without bothering to remove her boots or even her gloves, staring at her friend's prone figure until she dropped into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke with a splitting headache in a room he did not immediately recognize. He opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light reflecting off the very white walls. “Welcome back,” said a familiar voice, and he looked up to see a tall man with long hair the same white blonde shade as his. “Father!” He said, shocked and confused at everything that was happening. “What are you doing here? What am I doing here?” 

“Hush Draco,” He said, tapping his black cane on the hard floor. “If you’re going to ask questions, at least let me answer them.” Draco looked down ashamed, only to see Castor lying in the next bed over. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but looking up at his father, closed it again.

“To answer your first question, I was around the school on ministry business and heard that you were injured. As to how you were injured, they tell me the snitch you caught was cursed.” Draco’s eyes widened with shock and Lucius gave a grim smile. “At least you caught it.” Draco nodded a little mechanically, looking over at Castor with a confused expression. 

“Is Castor injured? Why is she here?” His father looked over at the sleeping girl with interest, raising his eyebrows. 

“So this is your friend the Kellan. What a pleasant way to meet.” He looked back at his son with a glimmer in his eye and smiled. “I’m not sure why she’s here."

“She’s here to treat her shock and a fractured wrist.” Madam Pomfrey said, walking towards the Malfoys holding a glass and a bottle of something. “And,” she continued, setting the glass on the bedside table and pouring the liquid into it. “I reckon she just didn’t want to leave until she knew you weren’t going to die, Mr. Malfoy.” She gave him a knowing glance and pointed at the glass, which was full of a thick amber substance. “Drink that, it’ll get rid of any remaining traces of the curse.” With that she turned and walked back to her office, Lucius raising his eyebrows again and looking between his son and the tawny-haired girl.

Draco concentrated on downing the liquid, not meeting his father's eyes. Lucius made to speak, but Castor groaned and rolled onto her side, clutching her right upper arm and slowly opening her eyes. Lucius stepped forward and poured a glass of water from the beaker on the table, handing it to her as she struggled to sit up. 

“Thank you,” she said groggily, blinking in the bright light and gulping some water. After drinking the whole glass she set it back on the table, taking in the man before her, then looking over to see her friend already awake. “Draco!” She said grinning, momentarily forgetting her own pain and concentrating on him. “You’re not dead yet!” Draco looked at her askance. 

“Yet?”  


“Astute observation, Miss Kellan,” someone said, and Castor looked up to see the pale-haired man looking at her with an amused expression. 

“Oh, Cas, this is my father. Father, this is my friend Castor Kellan.” He held out a hand and she leaned forward and shook it, a little more reserved than before. 

“Pleasure to meet you, even if it’s under these unpleasant circumstances.” 

She smiled, saying, “the pleasures all mine.” She looked around the white room, trying to spot a certain black-clad ginger. 

“Looking for someone?” Lucius asked, and she looked at him with an apologetic smile. 

“My brother. I saw him last night, and he mentioned he was here with you for the ministry.” 

Now Lucius was the one looking sorry. “I’m sad to say he was called away urgently this morning.” Her face fell, and he continued, wanting to get a sense of what she was like before he left. “I wasn’t aware your family played Quidditch.” He said, phrasing it as a question. She laughed a little derisively, and he took note that her tone was slightly bitter as she answered. 

“They don’t. Really it’s Draco’s fault that I play at all. We made a deal that he would teach me if I helped him with Transfiguration, and I’ve grown rather fond of it.” He dipped his head in acknowledgment, mentally considering her actions as he spoke. 

“I assure you your teaching methods have proved efficient. But I am afraid I must take my leave. The ministry always awaits.” He nodded at her and said farewell to his son as he walked out the door. Castor sighed with relief, dropping her face into her still-gloved hands.  


“I can’t believe I just met your father. He hated me didn’t he,” She asked Draco, who looked over at her in surprise. 

“No! I think he actually rather liked you, which is quite an accomplishment.” She looked at him in disbelief. 

“How could he like me when my father’s...” 

“A git?” Draco inserted and she scowled at him but nodded a little hopelessly. “Please,” He said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter who her father is, as long as you’re not like him. Remember,” he continued, waiting until she looked at him before speaking. “You’re a Slytherin. And the fact that you’ve accepted that and the things that come with it says something.” 

She smiled at him and breathed deeply. “I guess you’re right.”  


“I’m always right,” he said, and then smirked. “Is it true you stayed here to make sure I was okay?”

“You git,” she said, swinging her legs over the bed and standing. “That wasn’t a denial!” He shouted after her as she walked away, getting out of his own bed feeling only a little sick, and following her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I like her,” Lucius Malfoy said to his wife later that day. “She doesn’t seem overly fond of her father, and Draco obviously likes her.” 

“I think I’d like to meet her,” Narcissa said. “Do you think Draco will invite her over?” Lucius laughed. 

“No. I’m sure he likes her enough to, but you know how boys are.” 

“True,” she responded thoughtfully. “And we’ll no doubt see her at the Quidditch World Cup, anyway. Her father’s too important not to go,” he said, and Narcissa smiled. 

“Good thing she’s in Slytherin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco caught up to Castor on the stairs leading down to the dungeons and they walked to their dormitory in a comfortable silence. Castor said the password and they entered to an uproar of green-themed celebration. “The conquering hero returns!” Blaise yelled, and everyone in the common room cheered. He wound his way over to them with Lia on his heels, and handed them each a rather odd-looking pasty. “Nicked ‘em from the kitchens,” he said a little dizzily. Draco raised his eyebrows and Lia rolled her eyes. 

“They’re filled with firewhiskey.”

“Ah,” Castor said as Lia embraced her and pulled her farther into the packed room. 

“Come join the celebrations! It’s kind of an impromptu feast but, anyway.” They made their way over where the rest of the Quidditch team was lounging on the furniture, passing a group of out of place looking first years. 

Marcus refused to move his legs off the couch so Castor plopped down on top of them, Lia perching on the couch’s arm and Draco and Blaise sharing an ottoman opposite them. “Good to see you aren’t dead,” said Lysander Hale, one of the chasers besides Castor. 

“Yet,” Lia and Castor added simultaneously, having recounted the events of the hospital wing on their perilous journey through the party. Blaise shot them a confused look and Castor smirked. 

“It’s a long story,” Draco said rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll be happy to hear it some other time,” Marcus said, trying to push Pansy Parkinson off of the couch arm by his head. “Tell us about the snitch. What was wrong with it?” 

“Tell me about the match first,” Draco said excitedly. “What happened? We won, right?”

“210 to 40,” Lysander said impatiently. “Now come on. Tell us.”

“Well,” Draco said, obviously trying to make it as suspenseful as possible. “My father was talking to Dumbledore about it, and he said the snitch was cursed. They don’t know anything about who did it though.”

“Probably one of those nerdy Ravenclaws,” Marcus said, poking Castor to hand him a glass from the table full of bright blue sparkling liquid. “Trying to improve their chances of winning.” They went silent at that, wondering whether a student would actually consider cursing an opposing player. 

“Yeah well,” Castor said. “It says something that they had so little faith in their seeker that they knew we would catch the snitch.” They all laughed at that, and the mood relaxed a bit, Lysander exchanging a story about one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

Pansy gave a shrill laugh, trying to implant herself in the conversation, and Marcus cut in. “Shove off Parkinson,” he said without bothering to look at her. “This area is for Quidditch players and honored guests only,” He finished, gesturing at Lia and his girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch by Lysander. Pansy humphed and left to go harass some poor second year, Lia smirking after her retreating form.

“Honestly,” Marcus said disgustedly. “I don’t know how you stand having her in class all year. I can hardly stand being in the same house.” Lysander laughed and Blaise responded seriously. 

“It’s not easy,” he said in a dramatic voice, looking off into some unknown distance. Draco shoved him off the ottoman and the team dissolved into a dog pile of green-robed boys around the table, the three girls quickly exiting to find somewhere less hazardous. 

They spent the day eating stolen goods from the kitchen, avoiding banned Zonko’s items flying around the room, and failing to finish their considerable amount of homework. Castor was grinning the whole time, thinking how much better it was to be part of the celebration than not. 

Before Draco dragged her into this crazy world of Quidditch and friends, she would secret herself in her room and do homework all day, avoiding the party and the large groups of people. She used to think no one would welcome her anywhere in Slytherin because her father was so against their house and anything remotely Dark. Now, however, she realized that precisely because she was in Slytherin, no one cared who her father was. She was on the Quidditch team, she represented Slytherin proudly, and she didn’t care if someone’s dad was a Death Eater, so why shouldn’t they like her? 

After trying and failing to write even a sentence of her Charms essay, she suggested they take a break and explore the castle. All her friends agreed readily, having no particular interest in finishing their own work. “It might be hard to find somewhere we haven’t already been though,” Lia said as they exited the common room and turned to leave the dungeons. 

Her fear was unfounded however, and within fifteen minutes they found themselves in a completely unrecognizable section of the school. It was a long, completely deserted corridor, with windows along one wall and only one door on the opposite wall. Draco approached the door and tried to open it, but the handle wouldn’t budge. “Locked,” he stated dejectedly, turning back to look out the other wall. 

“Oh come off it,” Castor said, rolling her eyes. “Alohomora.” They heard a click, and this time when he turned the handle it swung open on silent hinges.

He pushed it hesitantly, the three others hovering behind him. He stepped into the room, jumping as torches flickered on suddenly. He moved farther into the room and the rest pushed in behind him. “Oh,” Lia said in disappointment. It was a plain stone room with nothing inside, not even a table. “Just another empty room, I guess,” Castor said, spinning around to see if there was anything else. There wasn’t. Draco started to speak, but Blaise shushed him and pulled them all into the room, moving the door until it was only slightly open. 

Draco looked at him in annoyance and tried to speak again, but Blaise put a finger to his lips, pointing to the door. The four fell silent, trying to hear what had made Blaise act so quickly. After a second of concentration Castor heard a woman speak. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked someone, who responded in a deep man’s voice. 

“One can never be sure of anything,” the man said, and Draco raised his eyebrows at Castor, asking a question with his expression. She shook her head, not knowing who the people were either. She turned to Lia and Blaise but they both shrugged.  


“You know how dangerous he is,” the woman spoke again, and they all turned back to the door, focusing on their eavesdropping. 

“If it is the Ministry's will, then I can do nothing to change it,” the man said in a relaxed voice, and realization dawned on Castor. 

She nudged Draco and mouthed ‘Dumbledore’. He made a face and mouthed back ‘McGonagall?’, gesturing through the door to the other speaker. She nodded. ‘Probably’. Castor listened at the door for a few seconds more but, hearing nothing, turned back to her friends. 

“Common room,” she whispered and they nodded as she poked her head out the door. Seeing no one in the corridor, she slipped out, but stopped once her friends had left.

“Do you guys know how to get back?” She asked, pursing her lips and glancing down the hall. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, then to her, shaking their heads. Lia however, smiled at her. She muttered a spell ending with revelio, and immediately white footsteps began to appear along the corridor. 

“Just follow the footsteps,” she said, and Blaise whistled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived back in the Slytherin common room out of breath, having hurried to reach it before lights out. Finding a corner devoid of partygoers they slumped into chairs, Draco propping his feet up on the table. “Well,” Castor started, reaching behind her to grab an abandoned glass of sparkling soda. “What were they on about?” Lia asked, snatching the soda and taking a sip before handing it back to Castor. 

“Castor and I,” Draco said in an imperious voice, steepling his fingers and looking pompous. “Have determined that we must have overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore. However,” he continued, taking the glass Castor passed him and drinking a bit before giving it to Blaise. “We have absolutely no idea what they were discussing.” Lia rolled her eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, and they all stared at her blankly.

“No?” Blaise ventured, and she sighed, reaching into her bag to pull out a copy of the Prophet. 

“McGonagall said ‘how dangerous he is,’ and who is the only person that could apply to?” None of them moved and she turned over the paper, showing a picture of a ragged man screaming behind bars. 

“Sirius Black?” Draco and Castor said in unison, Blaise just staring at the picture. 

“Of course!” Lia said, brandishing the paper in Castor's face. “It makes sense! He’s dangerous, and it’s the ‘Ministry's will’, that Hogwarts remain open and be protected by those fiends,” she said, gesturing to the wall, where through the stone, dementors patrolled the grounds.

“Well,” Draco started, scrunching up his face and running a hand through his pale hair. “I guess, but that’s not very important then. We all know Dumby hates dementors and that Black is dangerous.” They all sort of slumped at the thought that their adventure had led to nothing, but after a second Castor piped up.

“Even if it’s not important, it brings to light an important point,” she said, and they all looked at her curiously. “Dementors. They don’t teach us how to defend against them, and I think we should be able to.” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Unless you’re Potter you won’t have a problem with them.” She rolled her eyes and spoke. 

“No, but what if they go rogue? I at least, am going to teach myself the Patronus charm.” 

Blaise shrugged, saying, “as long as you’re learning it I’ll join you.” Lia agreed and they all looked toward Draco.  


He sighed. “I guess I’ll do it,” he said, and Castor hugged him happily, making Draco smile in spite of himself. 

“So what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Lia asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“Same as always,” Blaise said and Draco agreed. 

“I’m visiting my aunt in Italy,” Lia said and they all made jealous noises.

“I’m just staying at home,” Castor said miserably, twirling a quill around her finger. “Although it should be worse than usual, considering my brother is in France.” 

“We’ll be sure to mail you,” Lia said sympathetically, and the boys nodded. “Although I think we should wait until we’re back at school to give gifts.” Castor agreed and they talked about school and Quidditch for a while before going back up to bed.


	2. Year 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Holidays

Castor sat on her bed wrapped in a blanket and pulled the seal off a letter written on heavy, cream colored parchment. She unfolded it and smiled when she glanced down to see who had written it. 

Lovely Sis,  
I hope you are not having an atrocious holiday. I’m terribly sorry I cannot be there to make it less so. France is very nice, especially the food. The baguettes really are exquisite. I’ll definitely have to bring you back to Paris someday. I hope you like your gift. You may not realize you’re a girl yet, but someday you will, and you’ll want something cute and Parisian to carry around your cursed objects and poisoned apples. On to a more serious note. Now I know I’m not there with you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t lecture you. I know you like that Malfoy boy, and it’s obvious he likes you too, but you’re too young for any of that. You’re not allowed to date until you take your OWLs. And only if you get at least eight. Anyway, I send my love from the land of pastries. Happy Holidays!  
Love Jax

Castor rolled her eyes but smiled. The letters she got from her friends and brother were about the only bright spot in her vacation. Her father spent all his time at the Ministry working, and her mother had died when she was only five. With Jaxus in France, she was the only person at home, and it got very boring. She set his letter on her desk next to a pile of ones from her friends, and shifted her attention to the package. She untied the string and ripped off the brown paper, revealing a small black purse. It was embellished with silver beads in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and different French words wound around the bag. 

She smiled, holding it up to the window to get a better view of it. It was really pretty, but she had to admit Jax was partly right. Before she met Lia she probably wouldn’t have worn it, just from lack of self-confidence. She slid off her bed and deposited the bag gently on top of a pile of things to pack in her trunk, anticipating the day she could board the Hogwarts Express and return to her friends and the comfort of Slytherin House. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A steam whistle blew as Draco scanned the smoky station for sight of his friends. He had almost decided just to board the train and wait for them there when he spotted a flash of green and auburn hair heading his way. “Cas!” He yelled, her smiling face turned towards him, and she started to walk his way. He headed for her and they almost bumped into one another, immediately talking over each other about their holidays. They both trailed off when a tall man with auburn hair and a displeased expression appeared. 

“Draco,” Castor started, more formal and aloof than before. “This is my father. Father, this is Draco-“ 

“Malfoy,” he finished, holding out a hand that Draco hesitantly shook. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, sounding like it was anything but. 

Draco nodded and the conversation dropped off until, “Lucius. Fancy seeing you here.” Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father, one hand on Draco’s shoulder, one on Castors. 

“I’m here for just the same reason as you, Relius,” he said calmly, smiling and turning to face Castor. “Pleasure to see you again my dear girl,” He said and Castor smiled, obviously more comfortable with Draco’s father than her own. “Why don’t you two go and find a compartment and wait for the others,” he said, focusing now on his Ministry rival. 

“Good idea,” Draco said, taking Castors arm and hurriedly pulling her toward the train. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four friends exited the train together and piled into a carriage up to the castle. They followed the older Slytherins to the dungeons and ran up to the boys dormitory, the girls stopping by their trunks on the way to grab gifts. They skidded in on the hard floor and fell onto Blaise and Draco’s beds, depositing their gifts in front of them and wrapping themselves in numerous blankets. “How should we do this?” Blaise asked, crossing his legs and pulling out his own gifts. 

“Let’s go around and have each person give their gifts one at a time,” Lia said, and the other three nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go first,” Blaise said, handing out three packages between his friends. They all ripped off the wrappings and exclaimed in thanks and joy. The girls were holding soft beanies, Lia’s purple, Castor’s dark green. Draco was holding a fanged frisbee, lime green and snarling. Lia went next, handing out bundles of fabric to them all, and a black tube to Castor. The fabric was scarves, the boys reading Quidditch Wiz, and Castors Quidditch Witch. Lia handed Castor a piece of paper and she opened it, setting the tube on the bed. 

For when you need courage to kiss Draco. Don’t deny it. Love Lia

She smiled ruefully and opened the tube, revealing red lipstick. Bringing it to her nose she inhaled, smelling strawberry flavoring. Draco went next, giving Castor a signed Ireland Quidditch poster, ‘So you can support the right team next year,’ and Lia some purple lipstick. 

“Sorry if you hate it,” he said. “My mom picked it.” Lia smiled, pulling off the lid and putting it on her lips. “Sorry yours is kind of anticlimactic,” he told Blaise, handing him a bag of sweets. 

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t good,” Blaise said, smiling. 

Castor went last. She handed a pair of low heeled pumps to Lia, who practically shrieked in delight. “I figured you like shoes more than me,” she said, and Lia embraced her happily. “It’s so nice to have a girl to shop for and get gifts from,” Lia sighed, throwing off her shoes and zipping on the pumps. She gave the boys little mini dragons, which they fawned over endlessly. 

“Where ever did you get them?” Draco asked, and Castor looked down, running a hand through her hair. “There’s a spell you can do. I might be able to teach it to you. Turns anything into a mini dragon. I used some of my dad's Ministry badges.” There was silence for a moment. 

“You didn’t,” Draco said, laughing his head off. “I’ve met her dad,” he told the others. “And he is intense!” They spent the rest of the day laughing and comparing their Christmas gifts, catching up with their fellow Slytherins and bemoaning the fact that they would soon have loads of homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the year passed delightfully uneventfully, and soon finals were approaching. Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup despite many attempts by Gryffindor to defeat them. There was a huge celebration in the common room, with more stolen kitchen foods, pranks on the Gryffindorks and an informal ceremony for the Quidditch Team. All Slytherin House members were required to attend, though no one would have missed it for the world. It was the biggest party of the year, even bigger than if they won the House cup, and Slytherins party a lot. Members of the other houses were also invited to join in, but only a few Hufflepuffs, friends of people, and siblings in different houses showed up. “More firewhiskey for us!” Marcus shouted to a roar of approval, the team seated in positions of honor on the most comfortable couches. 

Most of the students' time was taken up by studying for exams, though they still found numerous opportunities to make life hard for the other houses, especially their rival, Gryffindor. Finals passed, with all four friends feeling good about how they had done. Draco, Blaise and Lia had all improved significantly at Transfiguration since they became friends with Castor, and she was much better at potions for knowing Lia. Results wouldn’t come until the summer, so they spent the remainder of their year hanging out in the grounds and studying cool spells to try for fun. On one such day they sat under a large oak tree near the borders of Hogwarts, Castor trying to help the boys cast a Patronus. “Do it like this,” she said unhelpfully, raising her wand and confidently saying Expecto Patronum. A ghostlike white hyena sprang out of her wand, laughing, baring its teeth and bounding off into the forest. 

“I give up,” Blaise said, plopping down onto the grass next to Lia. “Maybe next year we can try it, but for now, I’m done with hard magic.” Castor and Draco joined them on the grass as Lia laid back on the damp green floor.

“You guys are going to the Quidditch World Cup right?” Draco asked, crossing his legs and trying not to look specifically at Castor. 

“Yeah,” Blaise responded, and Castor nodded along. 

“We should meet up then,” Draco said, picking at a blade of grass under his shoe. “You all can come and stay with me afterwards and we can go to Kings Cross together,” he suggested, and Blaise nodded even as Castor shook her head. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to,” she said glumly. “You know my father doesn’t like me having you guys as friends, so I don’t think he’d be happy if I went to stay with you. I’ll owl you if anything changes though,” she said as Draco’s face fell. “And we can meet at Diagon alley.”

“Me and Blaise can’t,” Lia said sitting up. “We’re both going on vacation almost until the World Cup.” 

“Ah well,” Draco said, inwardly celebrating. “At least me and Castor can go together.” She smiled and he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Which team are you rooting for?” Lia asked, and Castor and Draco spoke at the same time. 

“Ireland.” He laughed and said, “I guess my Christmas gift worked then.” He had gotten her an Ireland Quidditch poster signed by all the team members. 

“Bulgaria,” said Blaise, looking askance at them. “You have to root for Krum.” They acknowledged that and fell into silence. 

“I wonder who the new Dark Arts Defense teacher will be,” Blaise said, suddenly changing the subject. It had since come to fruition that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and so he was, understandably, resigning. 

“He wasn’t a bad teacher,” Castor said, tilting her head in thought. “Even if he was a bit prejudiced toward Slytherins.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Everyone is prejudiced against Slytherins. Lupin, Dumbledore, Potter, your dad. It’s all rather silly if you ask me. Sure there have been evil Slytherins, but we haven’t done anything.” 

“Yet,” Castor and Lia added, and the group laughed, falling back onto the grass and gazing up into the bright blue sky, wondering what would happen between then and the next year


	3. Year 4 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup and beginning of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! If you have questions just comment.

Year 4 Part 1

Castor scanned the busy street of Diagon Alley, trying to spot a certain pale haired boy. She saw a glimpse of white blonde and headed toward it, sliding between shoppers and excited eleven year olds buying their first wands. Draco turned in her direction and his face lit up as he saw her. They almost collided and turned it into an awkward hug, breaking apart as Lucius Malfoy approached. 

“Hello Miss Kellan,” he said and she smiled, saying hello back. “Is your father not here?” he asked, and she shook her head with a grin. 

“No. Apparently he has too much work at the ministry. Something important seems to be happening.” 

Lucius nodded in understanding, smiling even as he said “what a shame. But I’m sure he does have much to do right now.” Draco looked at Castor questioningly and she shrugged. Lucius smiled at them and started walking toward Flourish and Blotts, the teenagers hurrying to catch up. 

“You will be joining us at the World Cup won’t you?” he asked Castor and she nodded, smiling. 

“If it’s alright with you,” she said as they entered the store. 

“Of course it’s alright,” he said, walking towards the back section of the store. “I’m sure Draco's mother would love to meet you. Why don’t you two go find your school books? I need to check something.” He shooed them off and headed to a section Castor had never been to, but assumed was something about Dark Magic. She pulled out her list and she and Draco wound around the store finding the books they needed, finishing just before lunchtime. 

They ate and finished picking up the things they needed for school, Draco restocking his potions and Castor buying new robes, as she had grown a lot over the summer. “Do you mind if we stop by Eyelops?” she asked Lucius. “I think it’s time I finally bought an owl.” He consented gladly and they headed to the other side of the street. He insisted on paying for her, and she soon left with a tawny owl in a large cage. Draco grabbed her books from her to help, shooting her a pleading look when she protested. “Oh all right,” she sighed, handing him her stack of school books. “Thank You.” He smiled and they headed to the leaky cauldron, 

“What are you going to name him?” Draco asked, and she tilted her head in thought. 

“I’m not sure actually. Maybe Vercingetorix.” Draco blinked. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She smiled at him and stroked her owl through the bars. 

“Vercingetorix. He was a gaulish warlord who was captured by the Romans and held prisoner for five years before being paraded around Rome and beheaded.” Her tone suggested they were discussing something as trivial as her favorite quidditch team, and he shook his head. 

“How do you know all this?” 

“My brother,” she said, walking into the Leaky Cauldron. “He’s a bit obsessed with muggle roman history. Although Vercingetorix was actually a wizard. That’s how his brother managed to escape the Romans.” 

“I believe he has mentioned the Romans more than once at work,” Lucius spoke up and Castor smiled. 

“I’m not surprised.” 

“Through here,” Lucius said, guiding them through to a line before a fireplace, and pulling out a black sack. They approached the front of the line soon and Castor took a pinch of Floo powder, waved at the Malfoys, stepped into the green flames and was whooshed away to her home. 

“She’s got quite a soul that one,” Lucius Malfoy said to his son, and he went red, hiding his face behind a large stack of books. 

“Sure.” He said non committedly, stepping into the flames and saying Malfoy Manor before being whooshed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright green streaks swept through Castor Kellan’s tawny hair as she stepped carefully over smooth rocks. White foam seeped over her black boots, soaking her socks and the bottom of her pants. “Why does the portkey have to be all the way out here?” She asked, looking up at the back of a tall, longhaired man. 

“Don’t complain,” he scowled at her, a disgusted expression overtaking it as he saw her. “Get that horrible color out of your hair,” he said coldly and she glared at the ocean swept pebbles. “I doubt your friends the Malfoys will appreciate it,” he said acidly and she looked up with a neutral expression. 

“They actually find it quite endearing,” she said and his head snapped back to look at her. “Besides, it’s personality that matters, not appearance.” He gave her a twisted smile and stopped. 

“Of course.” She joined him at the spot and looked down to see a floating plastic bottle bobbing on the waves. 

“I can’t believe we walked all this way just to touch litter,” she said dryly and her father squeezed her wrist painfully, grabbing the bottle and looking at a diamond watch on his left arm. 

“Five, four, three, two, one.” 

Castor lurched and her head spun, feeling as though all her insides were being squeezed together and then blended. The world became a blue and grey blur and her feet left the ground, her father’s grip becoming even more painful as the experience went on. Suddenly the world became sickeningly still and she went flying, thumping into bright dewy grass.

She rolled over and pushed herself up with her elbows, brushing some green locks out of her eyes. She stood as Relius walked beside her, seeming none the worse for the inconvenient means of travel. “Get up,” he said and she rolled her eyes, jogging up next to him. They approached a small building with a dazed looking man standing outside, Relius buring the portkey until it was a pile of ash. 

After checking in with the man, who was most definitely not a wizard, they crested a hill to the campsite. There was a clear division between the Ireland and Bulgaria fans, one side of the camp green and gold, the other red and black. Between almost all the Bulgarian tents waved banners with a scowling, black haired Quidditch player on them, and Castor raised her eyebrows. Maybe Krum really was the best seeker in Quidditch history.

They headed toward the middle of the ground, neither Irish nor Bulgarian, and Castor scanned the flood of tents for the water pump. That was where she had arranged to meet the Malfoys, Blaise and Lia, and she wanted to find them and get away from her father as fast as possible. “Do you know where I might find the water pump?” She asked Relius casually and he pointed. 

“Over there,” he said gruffly, not acknowledging her as she moved to find her friends. 

She waited by the pump for a few minutes before spotting a boy and girl heading her way. “Blaise! Lia!” she shouted, and they turned toward her, smiles splitting their faces as they started to jog. 

“Castor!” Lia yelled as she threw her arms around her friend, Blaise waving awkwardly from behind the black haired girl. “It’s so good to see you!” She embraced Castor again before pulling back to gaze at her shamrock green streaked hair. “You look so spirited!” she exclaimed, seemingly unable to lower her voice. 

“The Malfoy are just behind us,” Blaise said, and at his word a group of pale haired, black-clad people entered the clearing. 

“Hi,” Draco said casually, having just seen Castor in Diagon Alley a week previously. 

“Hey,” she said, her gaze traveling to the woman standing next to him. She, like her son, was pale and had white blonde hair, though she had dark brown bangs. 

“Narcissa Malfoy,” she said, stepping forward and offering a hand to Castor. 

“Nice to meet you,” Castor said, shaking it and smiling pleasantly. 

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Narcissa said, and Draco turned a bit red, muttering something to Blaise about Bulgaria. 

“Let’s look around!” Lia suggested, thankfully interrupting the awkward scene, and the adults nodded in agreement, waving them off and going to meet some no doubt important foreigners.

They traversed the campsite, passing other Hogwarts students and people selling trinkets and omnioculars. Eventually they made their way to the giant stadium where the match was being held, waiting outside until they saw Draco’s parents. The kids joined them and the group made their way up to the top of the stadium, where they had a wonderful, unimpeded view of the pitch. “Good seats,” Castor said to Draco in an impressed voice and he smirked. 

“The perk of having a rich father.” She rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned her attention back to the field. She and Lia spent the minutes before the game discussing which Irish players were the most attractive, pausing when Ludo Bagman started to speak. After he finished, green clad figures zoomed out onto the pitch, Castor and her friends whooping in joy and admiration. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor laughed, her arm looped through Lia’s, as Draco recounted something he had seen during the match. “I can’t believe Ireland still won!” Blaise said indignantly, looking with disappointment at his Bulgaria pin. 

“We’re just better,” Castor shrugged, grinning, and they dropped down the last steps of the stadium. 

“You should head back,” Lucius said, kissing Narcissa on the cheek and looking around as if searching for someone. “You might want to hurry home Miss Kellan,” He said, starting to walk away, and she nodded, sensing there was more going on here than she understood. She squeezed Lia’s arm and turned to search the crowd for her father. 

“Thank you for everything!” She yelled to Narcissa, waving to the boys and hurrying into the horde of people. 

She thought she saw a flash of auburn hair, but the mob was merciless and she was pushed away with the current. After searching fruitlessly for a long time, she was shocked back into awareness by a shrill scream. She jumped and spun around to see Irish and Bulgarians alike, fleeing as though the very ground was on fire. She craned her neck, trying to see above the crowd and discern what the cause of the commotion was, but the flood of people was too thick. She was buffeted about by screaming Quidditch fans, trying to move with the current of people, and eventually started to hear a low pitched chanting. 

Castor managed to make her way out of the crowd to an abandoned corner, where she waited in silence, not that anyone would have heard her. She stayed there until the figures had passed, tentatively stepping out and looking after their backs. She breathed a sigh of relief and had started to make her way in the opposite direction when a green light fell on her and the screaming was renewed. She looked up to see a large symbol in the sky. A smoky green skull with a snake wrapping around it. She shuddered. She knew what that meant. She started running toward the edge of the campsite, hoping to get out of reach of the crowd, but was again swallowed up in the tide. 

She was fumbling around, trying to retain her footing, when someone grabbed her arm. Her shoulders sagged in relief as she saw the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy, and she allowed him to lead her away from the thick of things. She realized he had probably been one of the masked figures, right now she just wanted to get away. She would have gone with the Dark Lord if he had been there. Lucius pulled them to a clearing empty of people, and Castor felt a tugging sensation on her gut, like her body was being squeezed into an extremely small space. 

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a large black gate, flanked by tall green hedges. Castor stood still for a minute, clutching her stomach and feeling sick, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Are you are all right?” Lucius asked, and she turned to see him looking at her with concern in his eyes. She nodded slightly, not wanting to move too much in case it made her feel worse. “It’ll wear off after a few minutes.” She nodded and followed him to the gate, standing back as he waved his wand and the gate swung open on silent hinges. He gestured for her to go first and she moved through the gate, sensing him next to her though she didn’t risk the head turn. “Why were you still there?” He asked in a light tone, though she could tell he was more interested than he let on. 

“Couldn’t find my father,” she said quietly, snorting, not looking at Lucius. “Probably left without me.” He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled slightly. How odd that she could feel so relaxed around someone who had most likely taken part in the events of the evening. 

“Well,” Lucius started as they approached a pair of large black double doors. “As long as you’re here, you might as well spend the rest of the summer with us. Your father can’t very well object, as he left you in the middle of a mob.” She smiled at him and he smiled back as one of the doors opened. 

“I would like that very much,” she said, and they entered a large room with a staircase in the middle. Narcissa hurried forward and embraced Lucius, and Castor looked over just in time to see Draco. 

“Castor!” He said loudly, throwing his arms around her, and she smirked, patting his back. 

“Worried about me, were you?” He hurriedly drew back and glared at her. 

“No,” he said hastily. “I just wanted my scarf back.” He grabbed a scarf he had lent her during the match, and stepped back near the staircase. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and gazed around the large room. 

“Will you be joining us?” Narcissa asked, and Castor looked over rather nervously. 

“If that’s okay.” Narcissa smiled, taking her arm and starting up the stairs. 

“Of course. Lia will be happy to have another girl to stay with.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of summer was glorious, hanging out in the Malfoy’s considerable property, guessing as to what the following year would entail, concocting pranks they could play on unsuspecting first years and Gryffindorks. One day Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room where they were comparing wands and announced that the girls were going on a shopping trip. “What for?” Draco asked, and she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Dresses of course!” He made a disgusted face at Blaise and propped his feet on the table. 

“Why?” Narcissa gave a mysterious look and beckoned the girls to join her. 

“I imagine you’ll find out once school starts. Come girls! This ought to be fun!”

They walked into a bright store full of so many kinds of dresses Castor didn’t know where to look. Lia squealed and immediately ran over to the purple section. Castor hesitated, never having actually bought a dress before. In fact, she thought, I’m not even sure I’ve worn a dress before. Only skirts, as part of the Hogwarts uniform. A stern, portly woman draped in fabric approached them and Narcissa spoke. “We need a dress for my sons friend here. I’m thinking green.” They exchanged knowing smiles and the woman started walking back into the store. Narcissa placed a hand on Castor’s back, urging her to follow the woman, and she walked forward into a maze of colors. 

They stopped at the very back of the store and the woman reached far into the rack, emerging with a green dress but hiding it with her body so Castor couldn’t see. She worked around Castor and showed it to Narcissa, who made an appreciative noise. “Yes, I think that will do nicely. May she try it on?” The woman must have consented, for next thing Castor knew she was being led into a back room full of mirrors. Narcissa made her close her eyes, and she stood there self consciously as she was dressed. It was probably a good thing, as Castor would have no idea how to put on the thing. She felt her hair being lifted out of the neck and Narcissa spoke. “You look so beautiful. Those boys are lucky to have you two.” She opened her eyes and couldn’t help gasping. 

She was wearing a breathtaking dress, shorter in the front than the back, with a tight waist, black lace on top of a dark Slytherin green, and a low neck that made her feel very self conscious. She spun around slowly, lifting her hair so she could see the back in the mirrors. It had no back down to her waist, but instead was held together by black leather buckles, adding a steampunk and industrial spin to an otherwise party dress. Her tawny hair fell to the top of her rib cage, accenting her waist and the color of the dress perfectly. “We’ll take it,” Narcissa said, handing the woman a stack of galleons and smiling at Castors awe. 

She changed back into her normal clothes and emerged from the room to see Lia waiting for them with a huge smile. That girl loved clothes so much she would do anything for them. “Are you gonna show me?” Lia asked, trying to get a peek in the case. 

“I think we should wait until we wear them,” Castor said, still grinning like an idiot. “I mean, if the boys have to suffer, and they’re the ones to impress.” Lia tilted her head in acknowledgment and smiled at Narcissa. 

“What are these for anyway?” She shrugged innocently and walked toward the front door, shaking her long silky hair. 

“You’ll find out soon. But I think you’ll be excited,” she said, gripping the girls arms and pulling them back to Malfoy Manor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The summer passed quickly, flitting away like the migrating birds. Soon the four were walking into Great Hall for another year of magical education, though this time there seemed to be an added event. The Triwizard Tournament. Guests from both Durmstrang and Beauxbeautons arrived, and intense whispering broke out when everyone realized the famous Victor Krum was among them. Of course he took a place next to Draco, and he and Blaise spent all of the feast talking to him in admiration. Lia and Castor looked on in quiet amusement, not as invested in the celebrities of the Quidditch world. They went to the common room with much to discuss, and didn’t manage to make it to bed until the early hours of the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later in Transfiguration, another shock waited for them. As part of the Triwizard Tournament, there would be a ball on Christmas Day. The Yule Ball. The girls all squealed in excitement, already scoping out someone they wanted to get asked by. The boys sat in a mix of horror and shock. Blaise and Draco both had bored expressions and Castor assumes they would be used to big events with families such as theirs. Blaise has surely been to enough weddings to know how to dance.

Besides, they didn’t even have to worry about who to take. It was obvious that Blaise and Lia fancied each other, and Castor would be the only logical choice for Draco to ask. That is why she wasn’t worrying when Pansy followed him around for the next week , no doubt trying to get him to ask her. “There’s no way he’s going to ask anyone but you,” Lia said one day, stopping in the courtyard on the way to class. “It’s obvious he likes you. It’s just you two that are oblivious.” Castor blushed and Lia gave an evil smile, by she was right. Many boys asked Castor, but she turned them all down, waiting for her pale haired friend to get up his courage.

On their way to the Quidditch pitch to play for fun (as the cup had been canceled that year), he stopped and looked down at the grass, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Do you want to go to the ball with me?” He asked quietly, and she responded ‘yes’ before he could register it. He looked up shocked and she smirked. 

“You didn’t honestly think I would say no, did you?” 

“I though someone else might have asked you,” He said, his confidence returning now he knew he was on safe ground. Or so he thought. 

“They have asked. But I said no. I wanted to go with you.” And she had flounced off before he could see the expression on her face, a mix of panic and pride at her guts to say that.


	4. Year 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule ball and end of year

Almost all the fourth to seventh years stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, and the days to Christmas passed quickly. Lia and Castor had a quick breakfast, and avoiding their dates needling, hurried back up to the dormitory. Lia insisted it would take all day to get ready, and Castor wasn’t about to disagree with her superior girly knowledge. She actually managed to get her dress on without messing up too badly, and Lia gasped when she stepped into view. She twirled and Lia squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. She pulled on her own dress, a short purple sleeveless one, and flounced over to Castor. 

“Hair time!” She said, sitting Castor down on her bed and yanking a brush through her tangled tawny locks. She put half of it up in a twist, leaving the other half down and curling it. “Should we color it?” Lia mused, asking herself more than Castor. “Nah, we don’t want too many colors.” She twirled around to Castors front and pulled out her makeup bag, brushing on grey eyeshadow and gold eyeliner. She started to pull out a tube of lipstick, but Castor stopped her, applying the flavored lipstick Lia had gotten her for Christmas last year. Lia raised her eyebrows, wiggling her fingers and moving to do her own hair. “Are ya finally gonna do it?” She asked gleefully, artfully twisting a knot into her hair. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castor said innocently, sliding a simple silver necklace behind her hair. 

Lia did her own hair and makeup, Castor providing helpful commentary. “Sorry I can’t help,” she said disappointedly, twirling one of her curls around her finger. Lia shrugged. 

“It’s not your fault you only have men in your life. They’re not the best at this sort of thing.” She finished applying lipstick, smacked her lips, and pulled out a pair of medium heels for Castor, and high ones for herself. They still had some time before the ball, so Castor spent it practicing walking in heels and denying Lia’s accusations of Draco based infatuation.”If we get back tonight,” Lia said, brushing on light purple eyeshadow. “And you haven’t kissed Draco, I’ll burn your house down.” Castor gave a bark of laughter and shrugged. 

“It’s my dads house, burn it all you want.” Lia smiled evilly. 

“All right then. If you don’t kiss Draco I’ll owl your brother and tell him you’re eloping.” Castor narrowed her eyes and glared at Lia. 

“I guess we’ll find out then. Maybe he doesn’t want to kiss me.” Lia made an incredulous noise and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“He’s a boy. He’ll kiss anyone.” 

With that comforting message, Castor looked down at her watch to see it was almost time to be there. “Ready?” Lia asked excitedly, and Castor gave her a shrewd look. 

“Yeah. Just don’t needle me about Draco on the way down.” Lia shrugged innocently and opened the door, leading the way down through the common room and down the wide stairs into the entrance hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco waited nervously in the entrance hall with Blaise, trying desperately not to wipe his sweaty hands on his dress robes. “Do you even know what we’re doing at the ball?” Draco asked, and Blaise shrugged, seeming much less nervous than himself. 

“Dancing I guess. I heard they got the Weird Sisters.” Draco gave a sigh of relief. 

“At least it won’t all be classical music and waltz’s.” Blaise smiled and looked over his shoulder into the hall, trying to get a glimpse of what they were in for. 

“Wow,” he heard Draco say, and turned around to see their dates walking down the stairs together. 

They looked absolutely beautiful, though both boys secretly thought their date was prettier. Castor nudged Lia and pointed to Draco and Blaise, and they headed their way, cool expressions on their done up faces. Draco’s nervous manner dropped as he fell into the familiar role of polite young man. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said, smiling arrogantly and offering Castor his arm. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself pretty boy,” she responded, smirking and taking his arm as they walked into the dance room. Slytherin really was the best, she thought. Rich, handsome, attractively arrogant society boys. She could get used to this. And she had, though she didn’t really understand. She didn’t even notice the glares that couples from other houses shot them, only deigning to smirk at Pansy’s jealous gaze from next to Theodore Nott. She really shouldn’t be jealous though. Theo was rich and pretty hot, and it was obvious he liked Pansy. 

The room was draped with silver and white decorations, with ornaments adorning trees and the bushes in the courtyards. There were drinks and tables to sit at, and it seemed they had managed to get the Weird Sisters. All in all, it looked like it would be a fun night, and Castor thought she might take up Lia’s challenge and finally kiss that boy she liked. Who, very conveniently, happened to be her date. They found a corner of the room and the two couples stood apart from the throng of teenagers, discussing the perks of being a Slytherin. 

“People avoid us,” Castor said seriously, and Lia gave her a confused look. 

“That’s only a perk because you’re unsociable.” Castor rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. Draco smiled at that, stopping when she looked over. 

“We’re rich,” he said, smirking, and some nearby Gryffindors glared at them. 

“Not all Slytherins are rich,” Castor said and he patted her arm as if she were a sad, lost puppy. 

“But we are, and we’re the epitome of Slytherin. The pureblood prince and his pureblood princess.” He snaked an arm around Castor’s waist and, feeling herself blushing, she pretended to turn away and look at some partygoers. 

When she looked back, Lia was giving her a sly smile, moving her lips slightly as if to say, “oh yeah. It’s gonna happen tonight.”

Castor ignored her, and soon people started to quiet down, signaling the beginning of the first dance. The champions and their dates walked in, and nobody was really surprised until Victor Krum. “Is that that mudblood?” Draco asked incredulously as a pretty girl in a pink dress entered on the famous seeker’s arm. 

“If he’s blind enough to ask her out,” Castor said, gripping Draco’s arm tightly at this odd and shocking turn of events. “How ever did he manage to catch the snitch?” Lia laughed, and the mood relaxed slightly, though Castor could tell Draco was still not back to where he had been before. 

“Ignore them,” Lia commanded the boys, tugging on Blaise’s arm to get his attention. “This is why we rooted for Ireland after all.” For the most part they kept their eyes off the unusual couple, only watching when they came near their spot. 

Soon people had started joining in the dance, and after no time at all, Draco grabbed Castor’s hand and, placing it on his shoulder, took her waist. She stumbled the first few steps but, after getting used to it, just relaxed and followed whatever Draco did. It was rather fun actually, twirling and jumping in the sparkling, Yule-themed ballroom. She started grinning partway through the dance, and even when it stopped, couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off her face. Draco laughed at her and she slapped his arm, though didn’t stop smiling. “I’m guessing you haven’t danced a lot,” he said smirking, pulling her into the steps of the next one. She laughed and kept dancing, jumping as Draco lifted her into the cool air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor slid down onto a bench by a table, breathing heavily and smiling widely. Draco sat down next to her, placing a glass of red punch in her hand and sipping from another. “Thanks,” she said gratefully, taking a long drink of the punch. He smiled. 

“This is much less ball like than I thought it would be.” She raised her eyebrows. 

“Disappointed?” 

“Not In the least. Where are Blaise and Lia?” 

“Over there,” Castor said, gesturing at the couple, who was walking towards them. They sat down at the table, sipping their own drinks, and Lia immediately spoke up. 

“That was fun, but now I want to relax. We should play truth or dare!” She said excitedly, and Castor groaned, dropping her forehead onto Draco’s shoulder. 

“We should not do that,” she said turning so she could see Lia, but keeping her head touching Draco. He grinned, moving away from her head so he could see her face. 

“I think it’ll be fun,” he smirked, leaning back against the edge of the table. Lia clapped her hands and sat up straight. 

“I’ll go first! Castor, truth or dare?” Castor rolled her eyes to the ceiling. 

“Truth.” Lia got an evil glint in her eye and Castor looked at her warily, wishing she had chosen dare. Although that probably wouldn’t have ended well either. 

“If you could kiss anyone in the room,” she started, and Castor jerked her head in irritation. “Who would it be?” 

“Um, Draco?” She said, pretending to be confused, but knowing exactly what Lia was trying to do. 

“Really?” He said interestedly, smiling as though she had just given a fascinating lecture. “Why is that?” 

“Well,” She stammered, refusing to meet any of their eyes. “You are my date after all.” She saw him smirk out of he corner of her eye and seethed. Why did he have to be such a git? And why, oh why, was it so dangerously attractive? 

Lia and Blaise went off to dance or get some drinks, she wasn’t sure, and Castor was left alone with her pale haired pure blood prince. “I want to show you something,” he said suddenly, taking her elbow and pulling her up to standing. He led her out of the hall and across a corridor, pulling them into an alcove when Filch passed. 

“Why are we being so secretive?” She asked as he pulled her up a long staircase. He smiled arrogantly, stopping to look down the stairwell and make sure there was no one there. 

“We’re not exactly supposed to be here,” he said. “Except for when we’re in class.” He continued up the stairwell, and Castor was out of breath by the time he stopped. He pulled her out of a door and onto the Astronomy tower, stopping only at the railing near the edge. 

She gasped, looking out at the beautiful view from the tower, the Black Lake reflecting the bright stars. She leaned into Draco, using his warmth to block the chill December air. He smirked, placing his fingers on Castor’s chin and tilting her head up to the sky. The black sky was full of stars, and she picked out the constellations she could recognize. Scorpio, Orion, Draco. “ 

There you are,” She said, pointing into the sky in the general direction of the dragon. 

“I thought I was right here,” he said, and she looked back to find him smiling arrogantly, leaning against the railing, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. 

“So Kellan. Wanna snog me?” Castor punched him lightly on the arm, but, before she could think better of it, leaned forward and placed her lips on his. He stood still for a second, shocked, then leaned forward into the kiss, his body pressing against hers. His hand slid around her waist and up her back, pressing her to him, tracing the bare skin not covered by the dress. She lost herself in the kiss, wiping her mind blank and just focusing on the moment. She was sure she must be a terrible kisser, never having done it before, but she wasn’t gonna complain. She heard a voice and Draco grabbed her wrist, breaking away and pulling them into the shadows next to the far wall. 

She was pressed against him in the small space, and could feel his heart beating quickly through his shirt. She stood as still as possible, trying to steady her breathing, which was frantic both from fear of being discovered, and the recent events. She heard boots on the stairs and someone giggling, frowning when she realized it wasn’t even a teacher. Another student was breaking the rules, probably for the same reason as them. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang.  


She heard Draco snort and looked over to see him irritated at being interrupted, especially by that useless hufflepuff and his arm candy. Cho, hearing him, looked over, and Castor hurriedly pushed Draco’s arm in front of his face, hiding his shockingly white hair. Cedric pulled Cho back, and taking the opportunity of their distraction, Castor grabbed Draco’s hand and slid in the direction of the light from the open door. She pulled him through the archway and into the relative safety of the stairwell, trying to take quiet steps as she hurried down the stairs. 

She stopped when they were in an empty corridor, bending over and breathing heavily. She looked up, expecting to see Draco annoyed, but he was grinning widely. “That was exciting! We should do it again.” She gave him an amused glance, leaning back against the wall and rubbing her arms. 

“Snogging or breaking the rules.” He shrugged, smirking at her. 

“Either. Both.” She rolled her eyes and started walking aimlessly down the corridor. “Where ya going?” Draco asked, catching up with her anyway. 

“Dunno,” she said, continuing down the corridor and turning a corner. “Dormitory, I suppose. I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night.” Draco smiled and walked with her, not talking. 

“This doesn’t change anything though,” Castor said suddenly, and Draco smiled. 

“No, of course not.” 

“I just don’t want to make things awkward,” she said quickly, and he bumped into her shoulder, smirking at her discomfort. 

“Don’t worry. We’re only fourteen. I won’t tell anyone. Can you imagine if Marcus and Lysander found out?” She laughed, relaxing back into their normal friendly bantering mood, and raised an eyebrow. 

“We’d never hear the end of it.” They walked back to the common room together, joking about their older friends and the rest of Slytherin House.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Castor got into the girl’s dormitory she shut the door and slid down the back of it, closing her eyes and trying to remember every detail of the perfect night. “Have a good time?” Someone asked, and she looked up to see Lis smiling at her from her green canopied bed. She stood up and moved to her own bed, shrugging, but unable to stop smiling. 

“Yeah. It was almost perfect.” 

“Almost?” Lia asked inquisitively, and Castor made a face at her. 

“Do you want a summary, or the full play-by-play?” She said mockingly, and Lia smiled at her slyly, jumping off her bed and onto Castor’s. 

“Everything that happened from the moment Blaise and I left you and the Slytherin Prince alone.” Castor sighed, rolling her eyes and settling down for what was undoubtedly going to be a long night. She explained everything that had happened, trying to leave as many details as possible, for she knew Lia would question them out of her anyway.

Lia squealed when she got to the part in the Astronomy tower, hugging Castor’s Ireland Quidditch pillow so tightly her arms started turning white. She seemed very invested in the somewhat trivial story, hissing when Cho and Cedric appeared. “Filthy nitwits,” she said venomously, twisting a piece of black hair tightly around her finger. 

“Really it’s okay,” Castor said amused, pulling off her heels and kneeling on her legs. “It’s not like I’ll never have the chance to do it again.” Lia relaxed, a sparkle appearing in her mischievous eyes. 

“So, have you finally decided to accept your inevitable, Malfoy centered fate?” Castor rolled her eyes, grabbing a blanket off the floor and wrapping up in it. She didn’t respond

“Really the only bad part of the night,” she said, lowering her eyebrows. “Was when we were walking back to the dungeons.” 

“What happened?” Lia asked suspiciously, immediately on alert. 

“It’s not like it was life threatening or anything.” Castor said, stretching out her legs on top of the green covers. “Just you know that kid, that Sean guy?” 

“Sean Traten?” Lia asked surprised, sitting up and loosening her grip on the pillow. 

“Yeah,” Castor said. “He stopped us in the corridor, and asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him on the weekend. You know how he is, all greasy and creepy. I said no of course. Draco made up some excuse and pulled us out of there, but it was weird.” 

Lia narrowed her eyes, twisting her mouth and flipping her hair over one shoulder. “Let me know if he bothers you again. He can be a real creep.” Castor smiled at her gratefully. 

“Thanks. It’s nice to know there’s someone willing to punch him if need be. Not that I wouldn’t of course.” 

Lia slid off Castor’s bed and moved to her own, muttering, “Oh, there’s more than a few people willing to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day after breakfast, Castor was walking out to the Quidditch pitch alone when Sean approached her. “So Cassie, have you rethought my offer? It’s still up if you want it.” She shuddered at his use of the nickname, and had started to respond when someone spoke. 

“None of that, thank you,” someone said, and feeling people grab her arms, she looked around to see Marcus and Sander dragging her out of the hall and down the grass to the pitch. She fumbled and found her footing, walking fast to keep up with their longer legs, but they retained their hold on her arms. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked indignantly, and Marcus gave her a wolfish smile. 

“Jury duty. We’re protecting you from the accused.” She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, glancing at Sander accusingly. 

“Lia put you up to this didn’t she?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny without the consent of the victim,” he said innocently, slowing down so she could walk more comfortably. “We’re just taking care of you because we like you and don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.” She looked at him surprised. 

“Oh, well, thanks I guess.” 

“And we’re protecting our investment,” Marcus added, shoving a scarf at her. “He could poison you to try and get on the team, and then we would lose the house cup.” Sander rolled his eyes at Marcus’ tactlessness, grabbing his broom and kicking into the air. 

“Whatever we’re doing,” he said, the wind distorting his words. “We still need to practice,” and he threw the quaffle over to Castor, who barely managed to catch it through Marcus’ distractions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor scooted closer to Draco in the wooden stands, wrapping her scarf around her ears to try and block the chilly air. “Couldn’t they have done this in June?” She whined, hunching down and not bothering to look at the maze. “When it’s like, not below freezing.” Draco shrugged sulkily, handing her a piece of the cake he was eating. 

“As long as Potter’s suffering I’m fine.” Castor rolled her eyes but accepted the cake, looking back to the green hedges. 

“We can’t even see what’s happening! Are we just supposed to sit here until someone wins?” 

“I guess,” he said miserably, twirling his wand and melting the frost on the bench.

“It’s not that bad,” Lis said cheerfully, chewing on a licorice wand. “We could be in there,” she pointed to the maze and they all shivered, thinking of all the horrible things that awaited the champions. 

“With any luck Potter will die in there and we won’t have to do a thing.” Blaise said, pulling his cloak tighter around himself, and the group lapsed into silence. After what seemed like an eternity there was a flash, and a huddle of what looked like two people appeared on the grass. 

The crowd broke into cheers as people realized that the boys were wearing red and yellow, Hogwarts champions. The Slytherin part of the section was split between cheering for Hogwarts and booing for Potter, but soon the crowd’s cheers soon turned into shouts of horror as they realized not both of the champions were moving. Staff ran forward and surrounded Potter as he shouted something, but Castor couldn’t make it out. “What’s he saying?” She asked Draco, turning to him and seeing his face even paler than usual. 

“He’s back,” Draco said, and though he didn’t say a name, Castor knew from his shaky voice and the shouts of the crowd exactly who Potter meant. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about the return of the Dark Lord. He had started a giant wizarding war, and killed a lot of people, but he was also just trying to prove a point. Sure, it might not be the best way to do that, but worse things have happened. Slytherin house, purebloods and Dark Wizards had faced centuries of prejudice. Castor’s own father refused to acknowledge her because she had been sorted into the ‘wrong’ house. Maybe if he-who-must-not-be-named came back, things would be different. Better even. For now she just decided to go with whatever happened and create an opinion based on that. Besides, he probably wouldn’t kill her anyway. There would be no point.


	5. Year 5 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New teachers, O.W.L.'s, jealous teenage drama, it's all here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time to write with school being cancelled!

Two weeks before school resumed, Castor was happily sent off to the Malfoy’s, her father practically throwing her out the door without a farewell. She shrugged, smiling, and turned to go, not really caring either way. She was greeted warmly and spent the day catching up with her friends about what had happened over the summer. Just when it was getting evening, Narcissa came around to give them a message. “Dinner is almost ready, so come down in a minute. And dress nicely. We have a guest.” She left the room and the four sat in silence, contemplating what could possibly be going on. Castor had an inkling, but she didn’t share with the others, figuring they already knew. 

She dressed nervously and lingered outside the dining room waiting for her friends, standing silently with them when they arrived. She took a few deep breaths and followed Draco into the room, Lia and Blaise following closely behind her. Lucius and Narcissa were there, as per usual, but there was also another. A dark haired, grey eyed, strikingly handsome man sat at the head of the table, looking amusingly at them as they entered the room. Castor tried to look and act as calm as possible, taking a seat next to Draco and maintaining a neutral expression. 

“So,” Tom Riddle said, steepling his long fingers and looking at them with an expression that could only be described as interesting. “I assume you know who I am?” Castor nodded slightly, not looking at the others to see their reaction, but meeting Riddle’s piercing eyes, which seemed to have been focused on her all along. “And I of course, know who you are,” his eyes traveled down the table, glancing at each of the teenagers. “My question,” he said, coming back to look at Castor, no doubt addressing her. “Why are you here?” 

Castor looked across at Lucius and Narcissa, him stiff, her completely at ease. “You’ll have to ask them,” she said, artfully deflecting the question and stalling as long as possible. “They invited me.” Inside her heart was racing, speeding up a notch when she looked back to see Riddle smiling slightly. Was that good or bad? 

“You know what I mean.” he said, stone grey eyes seeming to go straight through her. “You aren’t exactly in a position to want or need...change.” She tilted her head, green eyes raised to sky in thought. 

“Maybe not before,” she said, looking back at Riddle. “But ever since I went to Hogwarts I’ve realized a lot of things are not as perfect as they seem.” He leaned back, smiling with one side of his mouth, seemingly pleased with her vague answer. Draco was completely petrified, mind racing as to how she could be so calm, how she could make the Dark Lord smile within five minutes of meeting her. 

“So you see my reasoning,” Riddle said casually, reaching forward and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yes I think so.” She said, taking a bite of her dinner and not acknowledging that there was anyone besides her and Riddle in the room. 

“Tell me what you think of your father,” he sprung suddenly, and she snorted, looking apologetically at Narcissa across the table. 

“He’s a clueless nitwit,” she said harshly, looking back at Riddle with a bored expression. “And he’s totally prejudiced. Has hated me ever since I got sorted into the ‘wrong house’.” She made air quotes with her fingers, lip curling in distaste and eyes alight with intense hatred. 

Riddle raised his eyebrows, smiling amusedly and raising his glass to Narcissa. “Good choice,” he said with a hint of laughter in his cold voice. Castor looked confusedly at them, but no one elaborated, and the conversation turned to things happening at the ministry, now that Harry Potter had claimed you-know-who was back. Which of course, he was. She relaxed a bit, feet shaking under the table. The Dark Lord was...intense, for lack of a better word. It felt like he could see right through you, but in some perverse way you wanted to please him, make him proud. She shook off the feeling. She wasn’t even sure if she supported this whole overthrowing the government thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They returned to school soon, boarding the train as if nothing had happened over the summer. The year started just like any other, but as soon as they got to class things changed. They were loaded with a ton of homework in all subjects, and spent all their free time trying to keep on top of the work. What few minutes not spent doing schoolwork were spent on the Quidditch pitch, practicing for the upcoming season. Castor, Blaise and Draco all made the team, which was hardly surprising, Marcus and Sander playing Chaser along with Castor for their last year. O.W.L.s year proved to be just as hard, if not harder, as everyone had warned them. 

Added to their already miserable beginning of the year, there was a new teacher. Professor Umbridge, obviously the ministry’s way of trying to control Hogwarts. And boy, was she a toad. She was evil, plus she looked like one. Before the week was out she had interrupted Dubledore’s speech, put the Chosen One in detention, and completely changed the curriculum, practically rendering DADA useless. No one liked her, even the Slytherins, which was saying something, as they both had it out for Potter. The little group of four hated her even more after a specific class. They were supposed to be reviewing reducto, practicing exploding foam blocks, but of course they were just reading the dry textbook instead. 

“Professor?” Castor had the guts to say, raising her hand, and Umbridge’s attention snapped to her. 

“Yes miss...” 

“Kellan.” 

“Ah yes, I know your father. Pity you’re in the wrong house.” All the Slytherins stiffened at that, and Castor gritted her teeth to keep from giving a sassy response. 

“I was just wondering if we’ll have a chance to actually practice spells before O.W.L’s?” Umbridge smiled at her sweetly, and Castor looked over at Draco with a wary expression. 

“Why would you need to practice? The theory will perfectly well suffice when you need to cast the spell.” Castor and Draco exchanged a worried glance, looking back at Umbridge, who had already dismissed her inquiry. 

“But Professor, in this book, it actually says it takes weeks of practice to become sufficient at reducto. We won’t have weeks, we’ll have minutes.” Umbridge looked back at her a little annoyed, heels clicking over in their direction. Castor instinctively leaned back, even though Umbridge was barely taller than the desk. Her perfume permeated the air, and Castor felt a little sick, the overpowering scent of old cats invading her nostrils. 

“I have already answered your question, Miss Kellan. My, your father was right. Slytherin has altered your perspective much. If you do not drop it I will have to reprimand you.” She started to turn back, but Castor, unwisely, spoke up. 

“But, how are we supposed to pass-“ 

“Detention, Miss Kellan!” Umbridge squeaked, and she leaned back shocked, looking indignantly over at her friends. The classes did not improve much over the course of the weeks, Castors already busy year being heaped upon with hours of detention after only a week. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a particularly exhausting November day Castor was walking down an empty corridor when she heard footsteps behind her. She ignored them, assuming it was just another busy fifth year, or a lucky, non-O.W.L., student. “Hey,” the owner of the footsteps said, and she groaned inwardly, continuing on as if she hadn’t heard Sean. She sped up slightly and felt someone grab her arm. She stopped suddenly and Sean bumped into her, retaining his grip on her bicep. 

“What,” She said through gritted teeth, phrasing it more like a command than a question. He pulled her around to face him, putting the wall against her back, and she took a deep breath, trying to resist hexing him.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” he said, stepping closer, and she instinctively tried to move backwards without success. You been avoiding me?” She gave a painfully forced smile, and shook her head. 

“Of course not! Why would you think that?” Her voice was so laced with sarcasm it was practically dripping, yet he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Good,” he said, stepping even closer and gripping her arm tightly as she tried to move to the side. “I was hoping to get to know you better.” She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything he was pressed up against her, mouth effectively preventing her from speaking. 

She struggled against his weight, but, being two years older, he was too strong for it to make any difference. She heard footsteps and tried to yell for help, but none was forthcoming. His hand slid up her shirt, slowly tracing up her chest. Finally she managed to knee him in the gut, and when he jerked back she punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, yelling the most painful curse she could remember. He fell to the floor with a cry and she made a beeline for the nearest exit, not putting her wand away in case he recovered. She arrived in the common room out of breath and still looking over her shoulder. 

She moved over to the couch where Draco was sitting and thumped down with a huff. He glared at her and stood up, climbing the stairs to the boys dormitory. She looked after him with concern, glancing around at the other Slytherins, who seemed just as confused. “What’s up with him?” She asked Lia, who shrugged, scratching something down on her essay. 

“He just came back from Quidditch like that,” she said, and Castor looked over to Marcus and Sander, who were playing wizards chess by the wall. 

“Was he like that at practice?” She asked Sander and he shook his head with an apologetic face. 

“I don’t know what happened between then now, but he’s been sulky the whole time I’ve been winning.” Marcus grinned wolfishly, moving one of his pieces and effectively checkmating Sander, who looked back to the game with alarm. He turned his attention to arguing with Marcus and Castor walked away concerned. What was wrong with her friend? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco continued to cold shoulder her over the next few weeks, making the hard year even more miserable. She spent most of her time hanging out and playing Quidditch with Marcus and Sander, but even they couldn’t be with her in classes. She sat with Lia for everything, Blaise apologizing, but making the point that maybe if he stayed around Draco he could find out what was bothering him. Sander was chasing her around the grounds by the Quidditch pitch, trying to steal the Quaffle, when she suddenly skidded to a halt and ran behind Marcus. She grabbed his robes, trying to hide all of herself behind him, which kind of worked actually, as he was very tall and broad from years of Quidditch. He started to turn around in confusion, but she hissed at him to stop, and Sander walked over slowly, looking at her with concern. “You okay Cas?” She shrugged slightly, but her expression was panicked and he immediately something was wrong. 

“What is it?” Marcus asked out of the side of his mouth, and she gestured over his shoulder to a point near the doors, where a few students were milling. “Sean?” He said surprised, but could feel her nodding against his back. “I mean I know he’s a creep, but isn’t this a bit much?” She clutched his shoulders tightly, pressing against his back to try and be as invisible as possible. 

“It’s not just that,” she muttered, pulling out her wand and breathing quickly, willing Sean to leave. “He attacked me. Kissed me. Tried to...you know. I may have broken his nose. And jinxed him. It was a very painful jinx I think.” There was silence for a beat, and she could tell Marcus and Sander were looking at each other, though she couldn’t see their faces. 

Marcus moved to block her more, and started following Sander around the edge of the school. He led them to another entrance into the school, Castor only letting go of Marcus when he confirmed that Sean was out of the way. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her after Sander into an empty classroom by the door, sitting down at a desk but not relinquishing her shoulders. He and Sander stared at her for a bit, searching her eyes and the rest of her, as if afraid she was suddenly going to explode. 

“I’m fine, really,” she said after a while of this, trying to pull out of Marcus’ grip but failing. “If anything serious had happened I would have told you, or at least Lia, and she would have told you.” Sander nodded his head in acknowledgment, sitting down backwards at the desk just ahead of Marcus and Cas. 

“Tell us.” He commanded, waving his wand to shut and lock the door. 

Castor gave the general details of what had happened, trying to lighten up the event a bit. It was still pretty miserable to have to recount though, even to Sander and Marcus. When she mentioned the footsteps she had heard they exchanged a look, but didn’t say anything to her. After the story they gave no comment, but Marcus pulled her up and out the door. Both boys had an arm around her shoulders, both warming and freaking her out. 

“You guys are seriously overprotective,” she said, glancing between the two of them, but Sander just hummed in agreement. They got back to the common room and sat her down at a table in a vacated corner, accioing her books so she wouldn’t have to leave. They stayed with her the whole time she was doing homework, occasionally glancing up concernedly as though worried she was going to bolt. She rolled her eyes but smiled, glad that at least they cared about her enough to be overprotective. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week she noticed there was a definite change in the air around her. All the sixth and seventh years seemed to be overly nice and inclusive, saying hi and inviting her to hang around them. She had a feeling Marcus and Sander had put everyone up to this, as they were the unofficial leaders of Slytherin House. She also noticed that Sean was slowly but definitely being outed from their house. Pretty much the whole house was giving him the silent treatment, even the first years, though they were probably just following what everyone else was doing. Even though this was a bit cruel, it significantly improved Castors mood, but she was still despondent over the fact that Draco was avoiding her and she didn’t know why. 

One day she walked into the common room flushed, having been playing Quidditch in the cold wind. As she walked across the room Draco looked up from his homework and sneered. “Been snogging have you?” He asked, and she stopped in her tracks, realization hitting like a bludger. She lunged forward, and, grabbing his arm, yanked him off the couch and through the door. Despite his protests she pulled him down a few corridors before stopping at a deserted classroom. She pushed him inside and followed, closing the door and waving her wand to light the candles. 

“Is that what this is about?” She whispered harshly, pointing her wand at Draco’s face. 

“Of course not,” he said acidly. “You can perfectly well snog whomever you like. I don’t care.” She glared at him speechless for a moment, then turned and looked at the closed door, eyes raised to the ceiling. 

“I didn’t want to kiss him,” she said, scowling back at Draco. “He practically threw himself at me. I don’t suppose Marcus and Sander told you?” He shook his head shocked. “Oh Draco. How many times have you heard me complain about him? If you had just asked me I would’ve told you the truth! Now you’ve just made everyone more miserable.” He stared at her and she slowly took her wand down, opening the door and glaring at him. “You better find a way to pay me back,” she threatened, stalking out the door and scowling at some nervous first year Gryffindors she passed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the time before Christmas Draco hesitantly rejoined their little group, Castor being a little cold, but generally accepting him. She was a bit salty at Marcus and Sander for not telling Draco, but forgave them easily, knowing how much they cared about her. Draco was being incredibly helpful, no doubt trying to get back in her good books, but he didn’t outright apologize for a while. About a week before Christmas holidays he approached her in the library, where she was trying to learn a very difficult curse. She glanced up with raised eyebrows, going back to her book when she realized who it was.

“I just wanted to say,” he started, spreading his hands in deference. “I’m sorry. I should’ve just talked to you. And I wondered if you wanted to spend Christmas with me?” She didn’t respond and he awkwardly stood there, starting to walk away when she spoke. 

“You better get me a good gift or I’ll tell your mother what a git you’ve been.” He started nervously, smiling when he realized she had accepted. 

“Kay then. She’ll be happy to see you.” 

She didn’t speak again, not having fully forgiven him, but when he left she smiled slightly. Oh how she had missed his arrogant nervousness. Of course she was going to tell Narcissa. And they would laugh about it, saying how dull men were, and she and Draco would be back together again, exactly how it should be.


	6. Year 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break and O.W.L.s!

Dracas Year 5 Part 2

Christmas holidays were...odd, to say the least. Since they had last been to Malfoy Manor, a whole lot of Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. Around half of them were related to Draco. Also, much to Lia’s shock, her father was around. They spent most of the two weeks awkwardly avoiding each other, with all the onlookers just inwardly cringing whenever they were together. Draco’s aunt Bellatrix was no doubt the most fanatical to the Dark Lord’s cause. She was also, no doubt, not quite right in the head. 

One dinner they sat around the table with most of the followers from Azkaban. Bellatrix spent the first ten minutes quizzing Castor on dark spells and curses, until she finally snapped. “Look freak show,” she started, glaring at the woman. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but whatever it is, if you don’t stop, I’ll use one of those oh-so-Dark curses on you! Got it?” The table was completely still for a moment before Bellatrix burst out laughing. She cackled for a while and Castor looked over at Draco confused. He shrugged. After all, he had just met her a few days ago too. 

“I like you,” Bella cackled, looking over at Lucius and Narcissa. “Where did you get her Cissy?” Narcissa smiled at her sister, glancing over at her son and his friend. 

“It was all Draco.”

He looked down at his plate and Castor saw his eyes were wide with alarm. He obviously didn’t like all this attention, especially with a bunch of powerful dark wizards around. 

“At least he’s useful for one thing,” Riddle said oddly, looking at his large snake, and Castor looked up at him threateningly. 

“We’ll all be a lot less useful if he’s not here,” she responded, and Riddle jerked his head up to look at her with interest. 

“I must say I agree,” he said slowly, still speaking with a rather odd accent. “Good,” Castor said, breaking his gaze to see that everyone was staring at the two of them. “What?” She asked hesitantly, taking a bite of food. 

“Three there are,” someone hissed, and she looked around alarmed, but no one had moved. 

“What?” She asked, trying to determine who had said it. 

“How could this be?” The person hissed, and she looked around alarmed to see everyone’s mouths closed. She looked across the table to Riddle, who was looking at her with interest. Very deliberately, he glanced over at the snake, who was sliding up one of Castor’s arms. 

“Can you understand me,” she asked with a high voice, now directly addressing the snake, and it hissed something that could just barely be discernible as a ‘yes’. 

“Ah,” Riddle said smiling crookedly, his voice returned to normal. “So the boy and I aren’t the only ones then.” 

Castor looked at him questioningly, leaning her head back as the snake slid across her neck. “Are we speaking parseltongue?” She asked calmly, trying not to disturb the constrictor. She cringed as she realized she was still speaking in the alternate language, and Riddle grinned wolfishly. 

“You’ll get used to it,” he said normally, apparently not caring that his giant snake was wrapping itself around her upper body. 

“The parseltongue or the snake?” She asked, finally managing to switch back to English. 

“Both.” He went back to eating and the mood around the table relaxed slightly, but most of the occupants were still staring at the two snake charmers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the holidays were delightfully uneventful, but some shocking news awaited them when they returned from the break. Umbridge was forming an inquisitorial squad, the purpose of which was not entirely clear, but no doubt was some form of enhanced prefectism. Castor had contradicting feelings about this, shared by quite a few of her housemates. On one hand, it would offer extra privileges and the chance to catch Potter doing something wrong. On the other hand, she hated Umbridge. Quite a lot. In the end however, all four of the friends ended up joining the squad, and at first they didn’t really do much. 

It was mostly just walking around and giving detention to anyone who looked suspicious. She tried to not give the younger kids detention if they weren’t actually doing anything, especially the Hufflepuffs, who were on good terms with the Slytherins. One day, however, Umbridge called them all to her office to discuss a plan of action. She had heard that Potter and his friends had created a secret dueling club, and she wanted to get rid of it. Honestly, most of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins met in the dungeons every Wednesday to practice spells, but they weren’t dumb enough to write it down. Everyone trusted each other enough not to snitch. Besides, the first years who came hardly knew what they were doing. They didn’t deserve what would happen if someone told Umbridge. 

They followed Filch’s directions to the seventh floor and managed to catch Potter and his cronies going through a doorway. They really needed to be more careful. They waited till they were all through, but the door started to close and they had to run to try and get to it. Umbridge bombarda’d it, and it blew open, but there was absolutely no one in the room. Umbridge was not okay with that. Castor just wished she would get over her Potter crush, but alas, she did not. A shock that was even worse came when the school found out Dumbledore was gone. The Slytherins didn’t love him, but he was definitely better than Umbridge. Which wasn’t hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.W.L.s approached at an alarming rate, leaving fifth years throughout the school sleep deprived and zombielike. They spent all their free moments studying, which was kind of hard, seeing as they had already spent all their free moments studying. The four Slytherins were a little square of productivity, Castor helping the others with Transfiguration, Draco with Potions, and so on. They were feeling pretty good with all their classes, but of course, as soon as the tests approached all those good feelings vanished. 

The day before O.W.L.s the group was spread around a table in the near empty common room, Lia lethargically quizzing the others on Charms. The only students in the room were other fifth years, half of them dead to the world, the other half trying to cram in some last minute knowledge. Castor sighed as she lay on the floor, resting her foot on Draco’s leg as she tried to perform a spell without having to move. 

“What happens if we fail all of our O.W.L.s?” Castor asked, raising her head slightly as she tried to look at her friends. Draco shrugged, leaning uncomfortably against a chair leg and flipping through a book. 

“We retake fifth year?” He suggested, shuddering at the thought of having to go through this experience again. 

“We switch to Muggleism?”Blaise said, taking a drink of fire whiskey to try and stay awake. 

“Bribe someone to let us work for them,” Lia said confidently, tapping her temple and trying to write notes with her wand. Castor made a noise of agreement and dropped her head, closing her eyes for a second. 

“How many O.W.L.s do you think you’ll get?” Draco asked, Lia and Blaise giving reasonable answers before looking to Castor. She remained still, the four sitting in silence for a second before Draco shook her foot. 

“Is she asleep?” Lia asked, peering over the table at her friend. 

“I think she’s dead,” Draco responded after shaking Castors foot again, looking up at Lia surprised. She rolled her eyes, storing away her notes and trying to stand up. 

“It’s just proof that we should all go to bed,” she yawned, heading up to her dormitory. “Bring Castor up, will you? We don’t want to leave her here for Marcus and Sander to find.” The boys grudgingly deposited Castor on her bed before stumbling to their own dormitory, certain they would sleep through their exams. 

Sweat dripped down Castors neck, and she allowed herself a millisecond to wish she had braided her hair. They were in the middle of their theoretical charms exam, and she was shakily, 60 percent sure that it was going well. She had started the day with complete confidence, but over the hours it had been worn away until she thought it was just arrogance speaking. She dotted a period just as a loud bang sounded, a pause audible before everyone discredited it. What was the fourth rule of casting auguamenti? She strained her mind as another loud bang sounded. 

Umbridges clickity pink heels scraped agonizingly across the floor, disrupting Castors whisper of an answer. Before Umbridge could even reach the door a bang sounded and a small fizzing firework entered the room. All the students looked up, confused and a little annoyed at the prank. Soon, however, they would not be so irritable. A few seconds after the firework sputtered out, pandemonium erupted. Fireworks started going off in every corner of the room, eventually melding together to form a large dragon.

It chased Umbridge out of the room as people screamed and shouted, a multitude of cheering students following her out of the hall. A spectacular performance ensued, the end credit being the Weasley twins spinning out of Hogwarts on brooms, yelling at Peeves to continue their legacy. Castor didn’t love the Weasleys, didn’t even like them, but she had to admit that those two had started to grow on her. They might be blood traitors, but they sure knew how to punish someone while giving everyone else a laugh. 

Overall it was a wonderful end to O.W.L.s, leaving the students a little less stressed and taking their mind off their inevitable failure. Castor and her friends lay under their signature tree in the grounds once everyone had calmed down, laughing over Umbridges panic. Without speaking they agreed to not discuss tests, leaving their painful past in the past. It was a delightful moment of peace in the confusing times of testing and staff replacements, making them wish it could last forever. Sadly, soon they were back in class, writing more notes even though they didn’t have to answer test questions about them. Oh well, Castor though resignedly. All good things must come to an end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school soon became a veritable fortress, rules hung on every wall and any outside activities banned. It was miserable, but in the midst of their monotony, they finally got a chance to catch Potter. Castor stood next to Draco in Umbridge’s office, holding her wand against Girl-Weasley’s neck. Umbridge was interrogating the Gryffindors, and after a bit she, Potter and Granger left. “Why are you doing this?” Weasley asked, straining against Castor’s grip. She raised her eyebrows, tightening her wand and snorting. 

“Umbridge isn’t the best,” she started, glancing amused at Draco. “But that doesn’t mean we like you.” Blaise snorted and she looked over at him just as she felt a jab in her side. 

She doubled over, dropping her wand, and Weasley punched her in the stomach, grabbing Castor’s wand and immobilizing her with it. Similar events were taking place across the room, the Slytherins taken by surprise as their captives acted as if on a cue. They were stuck lying on the floor stunned until a passing Hufflepuff glanced in the door. He managed to demobilize them, but really there was nothing they could do but wait. Eventually they got news that astounded them. Umbridge had been attacked, a group of kids had broken into the Ministry of Magic, and You-Know-Who was back. Well, that last part wasn’t surprising, but Potter and his friends had some nerve, trying to steal a prophecy from the government. 

Eventually everything got sorted out, Dumbledore retuned, and of course Potter got away without any punishment. They left Hogwarts for the fifth time, most of their classmates in agony that they had to wait till August to get their O.W.L.s. Castor’s little group was mostly calm about their grades, all of them confident that they would do fine. Blaise and Lia parted ways with Draco and Castor at Kings Cross station, the former headed to their separate houses, the latter to Malfoy Manor. Castor was only a little annoyed that her father didn’t seem to care at all that he wouldn’t see her for a year. She was mostly just glad that he wasn’t trying to stop her.


	7. Year 6 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 6 Part 1

The summer was less carefree than usual, mostly owing to the events of the past year. Since Harry Potter and his friends had broken into the Ministry things had gotten a lot more serious. Now the whole Wizarding world knew that you-know-who was back, which of course, Castor and Draco already knew, but it made time more valuable. Mostly Castor spent the summer listening to the adults make plans, and trying to cheer Draco up. His father had been sent to Azkaban when it was revealed he was a Death Eater, and Draco had been despondent ever since he found out.

It was not a very fun time to be a wizard, and Castor was unusually excited to go back to school and just be an oblivious student again. Alas, before she could, she had to get through the rest of the summer and the confusion it entailed. One day she walked into Draco’s room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, pale and rather sick looking. Concerned, she sat down next to him. “So...” She started, unsure what was so wrong with him and more than a little worried. “You doing alright...” her inquiry drifted off as she spotted his arm. 

Twined around his left forearm was a black snake figure, standing out against his pale skin and tensed veins. “Ah,” she said simply, putting an arm around his shoulders and staying quiet. It was not entirely unexpected, but it did make things seem like they were getting more serious. It must have been very painful, as Draco didn’t talk for a long time and just sat there tensed and greenish colored. 

“He has something he wants us to do,” He sprung suddenly, making Castor jump slightly and her roots turn white. 

She instinctively knew who he was talking about without asking, and took it in stride. “What is it?” She pulled away, turning to look straight at him as he spoke. She listened quietly as he spoke, nodding and raising her eyebrows but not interrupting as he put forward some ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise and Lia arrived a week before they were to leave for Hogwarts, and Blaise went through the same process as Draco, emerging from the library one day with a tattoo, looking a little greenish and not speaking. Castor and Lia were spared the pain of the Dark Mark, which they were confused but not mad about. The boys had told them how painful it was. And Narcissa didn’t have one either. Maybe seeing how crazy Bellatrix was had made Riddle apprehensive about branding the other Malfoy women. 

All four traveled to Kings Cross together, occupying an empty compartment and closing the door and blinds. Castor let Draco explain what Riddle had ordered them to do, as it was technically his mission anyway. It only took a few minutes, and they sat in silence, without questions, for a second. It was pretty straightforward, and they figured they would figure out problems on the way. 

They were talking cheerfully about their good O.W.L. results when Pansy Parkinson shoved into the compartment. She practically fell across Castor onto Draco’s lap, looking adoringly at him as she spoke. “Slughorn’s invited Blaise and Castor to lunch in his compartment,” she said flirtatiously as if that were an attractive pickup line. “So it looks like we’ll be alone,” she finished, this time speaking directly to Draco. He looked around awkwardly, obviously wanting someone to bail him out, but they were all hiding grins. 

“We better go to Slughorns, Castor said, and Blaise nodded agreement, following out of the compartment and into the aisle. 

“Yeah, and I need to talk to Daphne and Theo”, Lia said urgently, hurrying out and leaving Draco to his personal torture. He started to call after them, but Pansy put a finger on his lips, effectively stopping him as Castor and Blaise sniggered. They followed some Gryffindor down the aisle, looking in open compartments until they found Slughorns. 

“Ah! Come in, come in,” he said cheerfully, and they filed in warily, taking a seat by themselves against the wall, starting to wish they had stayed with Draco and his paparazzi. “You must be Blaise Zabini and Castor Kellan!” He couldn’t seem to lower his voice. They nodded silently, Blaise assuming a bored expression and Castor picking her nails arrogantly. They didn’t know what was going on and, hey, fake it till you make it. In this case, make it out of the compartment. 

It appeared that everyone else was already there, and they introduced themselves, or rather, Slughorn did it for them. “And this is Blaise Zabini, who has a very rich and beautiful mother, and Castor Kellan, whose father is quite important at the ministry!” Castor smiled a little acidly, wishing people would stop mentioning her father, and Blaise did nothing, completely ignoring what was going on. They suffered through a large lunch with mostly Gryffindors, gladly hurrying back to their compartment when it was over. 

They slid in the door to see Draco sitting in a corner, Pansy next to him, practically drooling, her bare legs draped over his. Castor cleared her throat and Pansy jumped, whining about being interrupted. Draco looked at them thankfully, if a little ruefully, and Blaise pushed Pansy out of the compartment. Castor sat down next to Draco, smoothing his shirt and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

“Are you all right pretty boy?” He humphed, and Castor smiled, glancing over as Lia entered the room. She thought she saw something else, but shook it off as a guilty conscious. 

“I don’t even know if I’ll go to school next year,” Draco drawled, and Castor squinted, wondering what was going on. But she played along, knowing there must be something bigger happening that she couldn’t see. He continued on about weird things that they all already knew, but Blaise and Lia seemed to get the gist and went along too. Eventually, they arrived at Hogsmeade, and Draco said he would stay behind, gesturing at them to go on. Castor kissed him on the cheek, whispering to not get carried away as she smiled and followed Lia to the carriages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That year was definitely not the best, but they still managed to have some fun. One thing they couldn’t figure out, however, was how Potter had gotten so good potions over the summer. He won the bottle of Felix Felicis, which would have come in very handy, and Slughorn sang his praises every class. They had more important things to worry about though, especially after the cursed necklace didn’t work. They spent most of their time repairing the Vanishing Cabinet that Montague had gotten stuck in, but it was not going well either. 

Castor could definitely tell that Potter was more suspicious than usual, and knew he suspected Draco. He couldn’t prove anything though, and no one would believe him anyway. Soon after school started Slughorn found out Castor was better friends with Tom Riddle than her father, so she stopped being invited to his little gatherings. Blaise was still stuck going though, so he was around less to help with their little project. 

One fateful day, however, it worked. They put a little bird in the Cabinet, and soon it came back. Alive and well. They decided to test it further after Christmas and headed to Malfoy manner in better moods than they had left it earlier that year. At least half of their assignment was going well, and if the other half failed...well, they could always fall back on Avada Kedavra. They might’ve stayed over Christmas to keep working, but Riddle wanted them back to report in person. And they weren’t about to disobey him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in for a happy surprise when they arrived back, for there had been a mass escape from Azkaban, and Lucius and, sadly, Bellatrix, were back. Draco was in a much-improved mood, and so was Castor for a while. They told Riddle how their mission was going and he didn’t kill them, which was a good sign, and it was a pretty easy break. One day though, Castor was in for a shock. And a less pleasant one than Lucius coming home. 

One evening they sat at dinner when a knock sounded on the door, reverberating through the house. Narcissa went and answered it, but came back without the knocker. “Is it...” Riddle started, and she said yes immediately. He tapped the table with his long fingers, looking at the ceiling. “Perhaps Miss Kellan could answer the door for us.” Castor looked a little confused, but stood up and went to get the door. They sat in silence for a minute before they heard a yell and a snarl. The other three teenagers jumped, wondering who could possibly be at the door, and why Castor would react like that. 

They heard running footsteps and the door opening and closing, and Draco saw Castor chasing someone outside. She didn’t come back for a few minutes, and when she did her hair kept changing from black to white, making her look rather like an indecisive raccoon. It was only when she sat down that Draco realized her eyes had also changed. They were a bright angry yellow, and he could definitely see the resemblance between her and a large predatory cat, especially since her teeth were bared. She slumped down in the chair, leg draped over the arm, and glared out the window, looking extremely wild and not safe to be around. She kind of resembled a prettier, more dangerous Bellatrix. 

Draco didn’t dare speak, but Riddle had no such qualms, voicing what Draco had thought. “You look rather like a deranged raccoon cat,” he said, and Castor growled at him. He just laughed. Draco sat rigid in his seat, trying to decide whether he was more concerned about Castor because she looked crazy, or because she was threatening the Dark Lord. His voice turned mock-serious and Riddle spoke again. “I do still need to talk to Jaxus,” he said, and Castor glared at him. 

“Okay,” She said fiercely. “Go find what’s left of him.” Riddle laughed again, and Draco scanned his brain, trying to find Jaxus in their somewhere. 

Finally it came to him. Castor's brother. Jaxus Kellan. Now he knew why she was acting so strangely. He probably would have done the same, just without changing color. Now he was more concerned for the older Kellan than his friend. He hadn’t known Jax was a Death Eater, but he knew firsthand how vengeful Cas could be.


	8. Year 6 Part 2

Year 6 Part 2  
Castor was still sour when they went back to school, and it was starting to wear on Draco. “Why does it matter if your brother’s a Death Eater?” He said vehemently as they procrastinated on homework. “So am I, and you like me,” he smirked, moving closer to Cas. She rolled her eyes, pushing his face away.

“Yes, but I’ve known that all along. Jaxus sprung it on me like a vengeful bowtruckle!” Draco nodded in concession. 

“That’s true. But you’ll feel a lot better if you forgive him.” Castor sighed, not meeting his eyes. 

“I know. I just...” Draco raised his eyebrows as she trailed off.

“What?” She shook her head, scratching her quill on her nails. 

“Nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Draco gave her an unamused look, sitting up and moving into her line of direct sight.

“Tell me or I’ll jinx you, and I’ve learned some pretty good ones from Marcus and Sander.” She glared at him, opening her mouth and closing it again. She still hesitated, stuttering a bit on the first word. 

“Well, I just...you know...” she finally just spit it out, not looking up. “Jaxus has always been the only person I felt I could trust, all my life. And it just hurts that he kept this from me. Even when he knew I was friends with you,” she finished, throwing up her hands and slumping back on the couch. Draco nodded slowly, glancing at Castor and away a few times. He had no idea what to say to that. 

“Well, I mean,” he started softly. “He was probably just trying to protect you. You know how most people feel.” She didn’t look at him.

“Yes, but he knows how I feel. It’s not like people are very fond of me anyway!” Draco put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to see his smile.

“I’m fond of you.” The corner of her mouth twitched and she turned away, trying to maintain her sulkiness. No matter how mad she got at her brother she always forgave him. Easy to anger, easy to calm. That’s what Jax always said about her.

“Okay. Say I forgive him. How do I know that you didn’t know?” She turned back, raising an eyebrow and squinting. He put on an overly affronted expression, bringing a hand to his chest as though to say ‘me?’.

“I’m greatly offended that you think so low of me. Could I keep something of that nature from you?” She snorted, responding mockingly.

“Something of that nature. Yes, I think you could. However, I don’t think you’re important enough to know, so I’ll let it go.” Now he raised his eyebrows, snatching the quill out of her grasp. 

“Oh ho! I’m not important enough. Me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the most influential wizards of our time-“ she cut him off, accioing the quill back out of his grasp and putting it in her bag. They obviously weren’t getting any homework done.

“Ah yes, the Malfoys. I’m a good friend of theirs. Narcissa loves me.” She gave an evil smile and he rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t bring my mother into this.” 

“Ooh.” She stood up, standing on tiptoes to be eye level with him. “Scared of mummy prettyboy?” 

He hooked a leg around her calf, pulling forward and tripping her backward onto the green couch. She let out a small shriek, thumping into the large pile of pillows. Marcus and Lysander had invested in them in their last year, stealing them from the Gryffindor common room and charming them green. Draco’s laugh was interrupted as the breath went out of him, falling forward onto the couch with Castor. She let go of his forearm and grabbed a throw pillow, jumping across the couch to smother him with it. Alas, she had not been playing quidditch as long as him, and the contrast in arm strength showed it. He grabbed the pillow as she jumped on him, rolling her over and laying on top of her with the pillow between them. Her laughter was breathy as his weight settled on top of her, eventually drawing out and stopping. She was grinning but it slowly died as she looked into his eyes. She didn’t notice them often but they were blue as the sky. A quidditch sky. She glanced down at his lips. She didn’t notice them often either. But she did now. Her gaze flickered back up to his eyes, but they weren’t meeting hers. But his lips were meeting hers. 

“Oooh, Draco and Castor sitting on a couch, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Draco shot up, glaring across the room at Liadan who was sitting in an armchair spectating and reapplying her lipstick. Castor just closed her eyes and smiled, sighing.

“How long have you been there?” Draco said indignantly, standing up.

“Hmmm, a while I would guess,” Castor responded, opening one eye and peeking at him.

“So Cas, was that your second kiss?” Lia said, wiggling her eyebrows, and moving to sit on a closer chair. 

“No actually. That was my fourth.” 

“Fourth!” Lia and Draco shouted it at the same time and sounded just as surprised as the other. 

“I’ve only kissed you twice!” She rolled her eyes, sitting up. 

“Yeah yeah. Remember Sean kissed me last year.” 

Draco’s eyes darkened and he nodded, muttering, “creep. But who was the other one?” She smiled, looking up at her friends. 

“Sander. He kissed me fourth year after we won the Quidditch Cup.” Lias's eyebrows shot up.

“Sander? I thought he and Marcus were...yknow a thing.” 

“Oh, they were. Marcus threw him in the lake afterwards. It was worth it though. He’s a great kisser.” Draco turned red as Castor and Lia cracked up. “I’m just kidding prettyboy, I’m just kidding. You’re a great kisser too.” That didn’t stop him turning red but it did make him laugh a little, so Castor took it as a victory, laying back down. “I wonder where they are now.”

“I’m pretty sure they got accepted to a professional Quidditch team, like the Glasgow Grapes or something.” Castor looked over at Lia incredulously, raising an eyebrow. 

“You mean the Glasgow Grim Reapers?” Draco snorted, and Lia glared at him. 

“They both start with g okay? It was a reasonable mistake.” Castor rolled her eyes, following it up by rolling off the couch.

“No it wasn’t, but we’ll let it pass. That’s really cool. Accepted right out of school.” Draco hummed, stretching out now that he had the couch to himself. 

“Yeah, they were really good. The teams gonna miss them.” 

Castor voiced her agreement, trying to army crawl across the floor using just her toes. “We should go see one of their games during the break. But right now,” she yawned, flopping up the first stair-step to the dormitories, “I’m going to bed.”

“I second that,” Lia said, jumping up with an incorrigible amount of energy for the late hour. “Come on Cassette Tape. We got class tomorrow.” Castor groaned, mumbling something about cursing Dumbledore as Lia dragged her up the stone steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t actually as bad as she expected, but given how low her expectations were, that wasn’t saying a lot. Charms was okay, Transfiguration was a breeze, and double Potions on Friday was surprisingly kind of fun. Despite Slughorn's prejudice and weird obsession with pineapple, he was a decent teacher, and today he had set them the difficult task of brewing Amortentia. She and Draco were, of course, paired up, and he spent the whole period nagging her about what her potion smelled like, letting his own burn in the process. She had to do some quick magic on it while Slughorn's back was turned, forcing him at wand point to shut up about the Amortentia. To tell the truth, she wouldn’t care if Draco knew except for the fact that it smelled suspiciously like Malfoy Manor, and she wasn’t about to let that get out. She had enough trouble with Lia. They joined Lia and Blaise on the way out, Castor linking an arm through the other girl's arm. 

“So Cassie, what’d your potion smell like?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Castor rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll tell ya later. You?” She grinned, conspicuously not looking at Blaise’s hand, which she was holding. 

“Theo’s cologne. I think it’s a sign.” Blaise gave an audible sort of hiccup thing, which set Lia off giggling and furiously trying to apologize to his stony face.

“Mine smelled like salt,” Draco butted in, directing the conversation back to something discussable. “No idea what it means though.” That got Liadans attention, and she whipped her head around to look at Draco and then Castor.

“Actually, Cas, I forgot something. Let’s go back to the dormitory. Meet you in the library boys!” She latched onto Castors bicep, forcefully dragging her away amid confused exclamations. She didn’t release her until they were back in their room, jumping on her bed and hugging a pillow excitedly. Castor sat on her own bed warily, staring at Lia like she was worried she might explode. To be fair, it was a fair assumption. 

“Castor! Don’t you know what this means?” 

Castor, for her part, sat on her bed like a deer in headlights, pronouncing a drawn out “no?” Lia sighed, now jumping over to Castors bed and disrupting the folded green blankets.

“Draco’s Amortentia! It smelled like salt!” Silence. 

“So he likes salt? I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” Lia sighed, exasperated at Castors either lack of enthusiasm or formidable ignorance.

“It smelled like you! You smell like salt, silly. You guys just can’t tell cuz you’re always near each other.” Castor gave her a skeptical look, but to her consternation it did make some sort of sense. 

“I mean I live by the ocean, but that’s not- I mean-“ Liadan practically shrieked, throwing her arms around the other girl.

“I told you, I told you so long ago! Wait,” she suddenly pulled away, looking suspiciously at her friend. “What did your Amortentia smell like?” 

Castor looked down, face tinted red, and mumbled, “varnish.” She couldn’t see Lia’s face, but it was fairly easy to deduce her expression from the unholy sound that left her mouth. It wouldn’t make sense to anyone who hadn’t spent a lot of time in the bedrooms of Malfoy Manor, but unfortunately for Castor, Lia had. For some reason Abraxas Malfoy’s father had decided that wood varnish was the new thing and painted all the bedrooms with it. Both Abraxas and Lucius had tried to rid the house of it, but he had somehow spelled it to remain, and it was now a permanent scent of the Malfoy residence. And, of course, that could only possibly mean one thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lia smirked at Castor evilly as she joined them at the Slytherin breakfast table, trying to wink and ending up giving an exaggerated blink that looked like she was having a stroke. Castor politely ignored it and the smirk, pouring out her cereal and saying hi to Draco and Blaise. She had absolutely forbade Lia from telling Draco anything about their conversation the previous day, but she really had no power other than threats, and Lia was not afraid to risk those. Thankfully she had done it before Castor arrived to eat, but she could still tell Lia had meddled somehow. 

“What?” Draco looked at her oddly, raising an eyebrow.

“What what?” She squinted suspiciously before glancing at Blaise, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“You’re looking at me weird.” He raised his eyebrows in very badly feigned shock, tapping his chest as if to say ‘me?’. Finally she turned to Lia who shrugged, giving a very unapologetic smile. “I can’t tell you anything can I Dolohov?” She gave her a stern glare then turned back to Draco, who was now looking amused and a bit apprehensive. 

“Well, I mean, it’s not exactly a surprise, is it Kellan? It’s okay, it would happen to anyone.” Now she glared at him, raising own eyebrow. 

“Oh? Well excuse me if I’m a bit salty that my friends are terrible at keeping secrets.” Now it was his turn to look indignantly at Lia, who simply shrugged again. “Don’t worry Malfoy, it’s understandable. After all, who wouldn’t fall for this?” She grinned mockingly, grabbing a piece of toast and standing up, bright pink streaking through her hair as it whipped around her back. “I’m gonna go find Sander. At least he treats me well.” She strode down the hall crunching on her toast, waving behind without looking as she jogged down the steps to the corridor. 

“What’d she mean about Sander? He’s in Scotland.” Draco and Lia turned back to see Blaise looking at them in confusion, and Lia happily started explaining while Draco tried to hide behind his Apple tort. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castor had made it halfway down the hall, heading in no particular direction when she was approached. 

“Uh, Castor?” She didn’t recognize the voice, and turned to see a pale blonde Gryffindor girl with an anxious expression. She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah that’s me. What do you want?” The girl glanced around before jerking her head towards an abandoned corridor.

“Can we talk in there?” Castor’s expression darkened, confusion on her face. 

“Uh...I guess, sure.” She followed the girl over to an alcove, staring at her until she felt uncomfortable enough to break the silence. 

“Look, I know I’m a Gryffindor, and you’ve probably never even noticed me, but...” She heaved a breath, running a hand through her pixie cut hair. “I want to help you.” She cut Castor off before she could respond, raising her hands in a placating gesture. “I know what you think and who you’re working with. Not all of us are idiots y’know. And I think I can help.” Castor narrowed her eyes, tilting her chin.

“Assuming you’re right, which you’re not, and assuming I decide to trust you, which I don’t, what makes you think you can do anything?” The girl laughed softly, eyes glittering with amusement.

“You and Malfoy might horrendously lack subtly, but the ‘Golden Trio’ is even worse. I can find out anything you need to know.” 

Castor raised an eyebrow yet again, considering the offer. “Why?” 

The girl sighed. “I know life isn’t fair, and it’s not supposed to be. But I think it’s gotten a little out of hand. If helping you fixes anything at all, I’ll do it. Please, just consider it.” Her eyes were pleading, and something twinged in Castors heart, before she schooled her expression into something more stern.

“I’ll bring it up. If we decide you might be useful we’ll find you. What’s your name?” There was a spark of hope, and something else, in her eyes and she smiled. 

“Bristol. Bristol Mannoway.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We need to talk.” She confronted her three friends after Charms, pulling them to the library to sit at a secluded table. “We have an opportunity that I think we should take.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, waving his hands. “Well, what is it?” 

She sighed, glancing around at them. “Do any of you know Bristol Mannoway?”

Lias eyebrows shot up and she nodded. “Seventh year Gryffindor, short blonde hair? Yeah I know her. Not like, closely, but I’ve seen her around. Why? Is she...did she do something?” Her gaze was apprehensive and Castor quickly reassured her. 

“No no, she’s fine. She had a proposal for us. She said she would spy on Potter and his leeches for us.” 

There was dead silence before Draco spoke up. “Why on earth would she do that?”

Castor shrugged. “I don’t know, same reasons as us. Tired of the way things are. Personally I think we should take her up on it.” 

Blaise raised his eyebrows, looking to Draco for direction. “Do you think we can trust her?” 

“No, but we can’t really trust anyone.” 

Finally Lia spoke up, having taken her time to consider the problem. “Well it’s not our problem to figure out. Let’s ask Riddle. He’s the one in charge. Castor can write it; he likes her.”

They all stared at her before a grin split Castor's face and she stood and kissed the top of her best friend's head. “Liadan darling you are wonderful. I’ll do it now.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom raised an eyebrow and as he slit open the letter from the young Kellan girl. Draco always sent the reports, and unless something drastic had happened they weren’t to contact him for another week. He unfolded the yellowed paper and scanned the sharp inked words, a smile creeping up the edge of his face. 

My Lord,

Pardon the disturbance, but there has been a rather surprising development. We have received a proposal to help from one Bristol Mannoway. I do not know her but believe her intentions to be true(ish), and in addition she has close access to our enemies, being a Gryffindor. Please consult whether we should accept the offer. Until then we will continue as we are. Please know that progress is going well on our other project and we will be able to proceed on schedule. 

Thank you,  
Castor Kellan

His amused smile contrasted the darkness in his eyes, and he laughed shortly. The little perfect martyr turned revolutionary never failed to amuse him. He brought out his own paper and quill, however not to respond to Castor. She would know his answer soon enough. The scratch of quill on paper lasted long into the night as he finished the letter and wrote to the others, appraising them of the situation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
